Royal Matchmaking
by thoughtsmussingsandwishes
Summary: Enchanted Forest AU-Swan Queen. When a Matchmaker visits the noble house of Mills, Regina makes an unexpected choice in potential spouse.
1. The Book Of Portraits

**This is my first Enchanted Forest AU. It will probably only be a few chapters long but we'll see.**

 **I was inspired by Exquisiteliltart's one-shot "Options." I kind of combined their one-shot with my own thoughts about a royal matchmaker and expanded on it.**

 **Lastly, I don't own the rights to Once Upon a Time.**

 **Enjoy.**

"How about him?"  
Regina barely glanced at the brutish man in the sketch before shaking her head in the negative. They had already been at this for three hours and -much to her mothers dismay- she was no closer to finding a husband than she was when they started.

She wasn't being purposefully difficult. She really wasn't. She knows that this is quite literally what she was bred for. And yet, she can't find it in herself to be excited. She is happy that her mother is letting her have any say in who she marries at all. Despite the gratitude, here she is, halfheartedly perusing the book of eligible royalty that the Matchmaker had put in front of her.

 _How am I supposed to judge someone by only a sketch and a small bio?_  
Yes, some are quite handsome but what does that mean of their personalities? Needless to say, the Matchmaker and her mother are putting their two cents in as well but they only make her more confused.

"Let me see if I can find someone." The matchmaker says and slides the binder away from her. He is an younger than Regina assumed he would be when her mother first told her about the visit. She would guess he's about 35-at least no older than 40-but maybe his glasses make him appear more mature.

 _I wonder what made him go into this business?_

He's become quite successful for himself. Years ago delegates or the royal families themselves would make the matches for their children but somehow this wayward traveler and his book of faces has convinced every family of status that they _need_ his services. Her mother for one, would have been more than happy with finding Regina a husband on her own and has made that very clear. Yet, in fear that the other nobles would think her behind on the times (or even worse, think they can't afford his services) she decided to call upon this mysterious man himself.

He is a very unassuming man though. Honestly the most intriguing thing about him in Regina's opinion is that he doesn't have a name. Or refuses to give it out. He simply goes by Matchmaker.

As he quickly scans the pages Regina's eyes wander to the portrait sketches on each page.

"Who is that?" She suddenly and reaches out to stop the page from flipping before she can even question her actions.

"Oh, this section of the book is of eligible females. You'll be in here until you become betrothed." He says not really answering her question.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Regina realizes that she is still holding down the page in the book which is rather rude but she can't seem to focus on anything but the portrait in front of her.

There is a detailed pencil sketch of a girl around Regina's own age. She is in what appears to be a very expensive gown, and yet, she's sitting on the grass between two flower beds. The girl's eyes are questioning and thoughtful.

Finally Cora leans over (as gracefully as possible) from her chair on the other side of the table so she is able to see who her daughter seems so entranced by.

"That's Princess Emma."

"Of the White Kingdom?" Regina finds her voice to ask. She thankfully has the forethought of mind to look her mother in the eye while speaking.

"Yes."

She knows of the princess and has even been to their kingdom once but she has never met her or seen a picture that wasn't of her as a young child.

"Is she not the crown princess? If she is next in line for the throne surely men would offer their hand to her without the need of a matchmaker?" Regina questions.

"She's had offers, of course." The Matchmaker replies but his tone suggests that there is more to the story than that.

Regina is thankful that her mother is nosy and asks/demands to know why she would be in his book then.

"The princess is...strong-willed. I believe they have had trouble finding someone who will conceded to her and whom she likes." The Matchmaker says diplomatically. He then slides the book away from Regina and begins questioning her again about all matter of personality traits.

Regina goes back to only half listening. She can't help but wonder why the princess is having so much trouble finding someone. _She seems...so utterly perfect. Wouldn't being strong-willed be a good thing for a leader?_ Regina would be jealous of this girl if she wasn't so busy being awed by her. She finds herself hoping that the princess doesn't settle for anyone.

"Regina?" The man calls.

"Yes?" She shakes away her musings.

"How about him?" He slides the book over once more.

Prince Robin of Sherwood. Handsome man. The sketch shows him with his bow and arrow. 28 years old. Apparently loves nature. ( _Which their is a lot of in that region considering more than half of it is forest._ ) Third in line for the throne. ( _He will easily get bumped even further as soon as his oldest brother and his wife have a child. But that shouldn't be too much of a deterrent for her mother considering a lot of the nobles in this book aren't even this close in line for the crown_.) The last thing it says is fighter for the common people. _Whatever that means._

Overall, he seems the most promising to Regina out of the ones they've singled out for her.

Something still doesn't feel right though.

"Maybe." She says.

She has only given one other maybe so far so the Matchmaker seems to take this as a success.

Cora however, gives a displeased gruff before standing.

"Matchmaker, I believe it is time to retire for the night. Will you be staying with us?"

The Matchmaker hears the dismissal and stands as well. Regina with him, as a sign of respect.

"If you would be so gracious as to offer a bed I would be most grateful." He says with a little bow.

"Very good. Perhaps we will resume tomorrow. The maid will bring you to a free room and I'll have supper sent to you as well."

"Thank you my lady." He replies and goes to take his books before following the maid out.

"Will you leave the book for us?" It's technically a question but her voice brokers no objections.

Still, the Matchmaker hesitates. The book is his livelihood. In the end he still leaves it on the table though.

Cora can be truly intimidating.

Once the man leaves the room, Cora indicates that Regina should sit across from her once more.

"You're making all of this much more difficult than it has to be Regina." Her mother scolds before opening the book.

Regina says nothing. She finds that this is often best. Even more so than apologizing.

Silence fills the room for several minutes. The only sound is the soft rustling of the pages and Cora determinedly flips through the book.

Regina becomes anxious. She would rather her mother just yell at her now for being (apathetic? insolent? ungrateful?) than to drag out any sort of punishment.

Finally Cora stops at a page. Regina doesn't dare try to peak at which once. Her mother face goes through a range of emotions while reading though. First it's a frown, then she smirks as if she's won a prize, then she squints her eyes and purses her lips before eventually looking up at her daughter.

Cora spins the book to face Regina and slides it across, saying nothing.

Regina doesn't look right away. She is almost scared to see who her mother has singled out.

When she does finally look, it's hard to keep the shock and confusion off her face.

"Princess Emma?" She questions while looking at the beautiful girl's portrait.

Cora says nothing.

Regina reads the bio.

Crown Princess Emma of the White Kingdom. First in line for her throne. 18 years old. One younger sibling. Neal, who is seven. Class A sword fighter. Beloved by all.

Very short.

It's brevity only makes Regina more curious about who this girl really is.

 _How does The Matchmaker not know more about such a public figure?_

"You want the princess and I..." Regina trails off not finding a good way to ask her question.

Cora seems to understand anyway.

"Yes."

"Is that done?" Her daughter questions. "How would their be an heir?" She gets a strange feeling in her stomach at the mention of making heirs with the princess.

"It's certainly not common, especially with direct royal families, but yes. And their is always a magic solution Regina."

Regina is quiet for some time.

She had never thought about another girl that way. What would be the point in allowing those thoughts when her mother had seemed so determined to marry her off to a prince her whole life?

She still doesn't know what to think. _Would a marriage between two women be very different than one between a man and woman?_

Then she thinks about Emma specifically. She had never seen someone (in real life or a picture) and just wanted to get to know them so badly before.

And she feels that this this princess is somehow a rare beauty that will tragically go unappreciated by her future husband.

"How would this work?" Regina finally asks. The more information she has the less daunting this decision will seem. "I assume she won't come here as other suitors have. Would I go visit the castle? Do we have to write to the King and Queen. If she says yes, what then? I court her? I don't know how to do that. And if we had kids who would carry them?" She begins listing off all her confusion as it comes to her.

"Regina!" Her mother snaps.

"Sorry."

"What have I told you about apologizing so much?!"

"That it makes me appear weak."

"Exactly" Cora says with a huff. "Now, first of all, yes we would have to send a letter informing the King and Queen that you would like to meet their daughter in the hopes of perhaps courting her. If they agree to the visit they will give us a list of dates. If not, they will make a polite excuse to decline. Now, if you do end up going to the castle, you'd have to go alone. It wouldn't look good to bring a parent with you. Could I trust you to behave appropriately?"

"Yes, mother."

"Good. If the princess appears to be even a little interested, you will begin courting her. This includes visits, presents, excerta. Everything else having to do with the relationship would be discussed after marriage."

"Okay."

"Okay? This is your choice then? You have to be certain. This is a gamble for us. If she rejects you or you decide at the last second that you can't marry a woman it will be significantly more difficult to find you a suitable spouse." Cora reminds her sternly.

Regina takes one last look at the picture in front of her and inhales deeply.

"Yes, this is my choice." She breathes out.

"Excellent" Her mother smiles.


	2. A Father's Advice

"Where is my red dress." Regina groans, frustrated. She throws one of her many dresses in her closet onto her bed.

"What are you looking for, honey?" She hears her father's voice ask softly from behind her.

"Daddy!" She calls and hugs him tightly. "I've missed you this week."

"I've missed you as well." He pulls back to look at her sincerely. "You know how I dread business."

"Yes, I know" She giggles.

"Now what are you looking for and why do you need it so badly that it's put you in a tizzy?" He wonders and inspects the mess of clothes on the bed.

"Oh...um..." Regina stops and bites her lip. She isn't sure how much her father knows of the Matchmaker's visit. She also doesn't know how he would feel about her courting another girl-well woman really. They had never really discussed her getting married. To discuss it with him always seemed too sad because marriage will lead to her leaving him.

"I'm sure mother has told you about my decision with the Matchmaker..." She tries to start off hoping that he already knows of her decision.

"She's told me some. It was mostly her ranting about how she shouldn't have to pay him full price since she's doing all the work anyway." He says with a smile.

"Well...I'm going to the White Kingdom in two days to meet the Princess and I need my red dress." She finally says and sits on top of her pile of clothing.

Her father moves a few pieces out of the way so that he can sit next to her.

"What has you so worried exactly?"

She looks at him with a question in her eyes. She had never put herself in a situation where she was this vulnerable before. It is making her nervous and insecure. _How did he know that?_

"Don't look at me like that. I know you. I can tell when you're worried."

She sighs.

"I'm worried about a lot of things." She admits. "I'm not prepared to be doing any of this." She says while gesturing around the room. "I always thought mother would pick out a nice dress, a man would come here to woo me a few times, and then we'd be married. Now, I've suddenly made so much more work for myself. I'm not only trying to court a woman but she's the crown princess!" She sighs. "But mostly..."

"Mostly?"

"What if she doesn't like me?" She asks quietly. "What if she's really off put by the idea of a woman or just doesn't think I'm good enough to be a Queen. Her Queen."

Only after voicing this out loud does Regina realize actually how much she wants the princess to like her.

"First of all, her parents wouldn't have told you to come if they didn't think you were good enough or that she would be susceptible to the idea. Secondly, the princess is a very smart girl. Smart enough to see how amazing you are. Just be her friend first and foremost and I'm sure everything will work out." He says and kisses the side of her head before standing up.

"As for all the stuff you need to do," He continues "if I know you at all, I know you'd prefer having something hands-on to do rather than just sit around and wait for someone else to come and pursue you. Don't get stressed. Think of it as little challenges. And I promise to help you whenever I can."

"You'll really help?" She asks and stands up as well. She's starting to feel better already.

"Of course, honey. Now what is the problem with the dress."

She smiles at him before looking at her now empty closet.

"I can't find it. I even asked the my handmaiden Susan and she said it's not being washed."

"Why can't you wear one of your other dresses. Isn't the blue one your favorite?"

"Yes but mother made me wear the red, silk, one when we met with the King of Westeros. That must mean it's my best dress. I need to be wearing my best dress when I meet her the first time."

"I think you need to be wearing what you are most comfortable in. The blue dress is very beautiful. I would wear it."

"Okay, unless mother veto's the outfit before I leave, I will wear the blue one." She says and holds it up. "I'll have Susan iron it tonight."

* * *

 **First off thank you so much for all of the positive feedback on the first chapter it really helps to keep me motivated to write more!  
**

 **Secondly, I know this is a short chapter but I figured you would rather read shorter ones frequently than have longer ones that take more time come out. That being said, most won't be this short.**


	3. Meeting New People

"Do you remember all their proper titles and the terminology to use in their kingdom that differs from ours?" Cora questions.

"Yes, mother." She groans.

She knows better than to do that. She really does. However the sun hasn't even risen yet and her mother has already reprimanded her three times.

The White Kingdom is quite distance from her home. She needs to leave before sunrise and won't arrive at the castle until after midnight. The carriage is already loaded up with her overnight bag (as she was invited to stay a night or two by the royal family) and a basket of food. She brought a book for the journey but suspects that she will mostly sleep and watch the world outside of her window.

She's never had much occasion to travel before and this was her first time alone. No Cora to tell her to stop fidgeting and looking out the window. No father to interrupt her musings with boring work stories about each place they stop. Just her and the carriage driver and their horses on the open road.

A part of her wishes she could travel solo by horse to the castle. Just her and Ro. But not only is she unfamiliar with the route, her mother reinforced that this wouldn't be proper behavior. Just because she is courting a female doesn't mean she can act like anything less than a lady.

"Do not use that tone with me." Her mother threatens.

"You've prepared me non-stop for the last two days. I won't embarrass you, I promise.

"You better not." Her mother mumbles. "Good luck." She offers and kisses her forehead.

Regina smiles at the affectionate gesture since they are so rare.

"Goodbye Mother...Goodbye Father." She calls before getting in the carriage and speeding off.

* * *

By the time Regina arrived at the castle she was exhausted.

 _How can one become so tired from simply sitting all day?_

She was disappointed too because it was so dark by the time she arrived that she couldn't see -what she assumes are-very beautiful grounds and a fantastically large castle. She hasn't been here in 11 years and a lot can change in that time.

As soon as they come to the gate a servant takes her things and brings her to a bedroom. The suite is beautiful and twice as large as her bedroom at home. Her manor house is large but she knows it's nothing in comparison. A servant offers to get her some supper but she declines as she would much rather have a good night's sleep before meeting the royal family mid-morning tomorrow. (That's the time the servant tells her they are meeting.)

The bed is wonderfully soft and warm and yet, Regina can't fall asleep. She is too anxious for the next day. She keeps repeating all of her mother's rules and the Matchmaker's instructions in her head.

But mostly...she keeps thinking about the princess. And about how somewhere in the very same castle that she's sleeping in now, that beautiful and intriguing girl is sleeping as well.

 _What if she is terrible? I only saw her picture! A sketch at that! I don't even know what her coloring is like. I could have just risked my whole future on a girl who is awful and has the complexion of a vampire!  
_

Her gut is telling her that this wasn't the case but...what does an organ really know?

* * *

Regina hears a knock at the door early the next morning and bolts upright in bed. She doesn't feel as if she had slept at all the night before. Her stomach was uncomfortably clenched due to nerves.

"Come in."

The handmaiden struts in confidently. She is pretty, if a little plain. Perhaps if she didn't keep her chestnut hair in such a tight bun.

"Good Morning Lady Regina. Your breakfast will be brought up soon. Do you have any preferences between tea, juices, coffee?

"Tea please." Regina requests while she puts a robe on over her nightgown.

"Okay." She says and begins to leave.

"Wait!" Regina calls out instinctively. She is so lost at what to do today and how things work and hopes this girl could be of some help.

"Yes Miss?"

"What is your name?" She starts off by asking. Her mother always taught her to ask everyone's name. It's partly a power , Regina also knows it's because her mother grew up poor. She was a miller's daughter and has taught Regina to never underestimate someone just because they are a lower class than you. You never know where they'll end up.

That being said, her mother has also discouraged her from forming any friendships with her own servants. She feels they can't be trusted.

"Llewellyn."

"Llewellyn, I'm to meet with the family today and I...well I don't exactly know how all of this works. It's my first time visiting. Will someone bring me to them at the designated time?" She asks nervously but trying to not seem weak or stupid.

The girl gives her a kind smile.

"Relax and eat breakfast. Then get ready and someone will be by to bring you over. They wouldn't leave you alone to get lost in all the corridors." She smirks.

"Thank you."

An hour later Regina is struggling to tie her dress. She forgot how much work was involved in putting on her blue dress. Normally she has help for this.

Just as she huffs in frustration, Llewellyn knocks at the door, and upon seeing Regina struggle, asks if she can be of assistance.

Regina sighs in relief at the sight of her. She hasn't see her since this morning. (Another girl, Rebecca, had brought her the breakfast.)

"This color looks very good on you." Lew compliments.

"Thank you. It's my favorite."

When Llewellyn finishes tying she pauses to look at Regina in the mirror.

"Can I speak freely for a moment?"

"Yes." Regina allows nervously. _What if this girl knows she wants to court the princess and doesn't approve. That would probably be a good indicator that the whole kingdom wouldn't!_

"I think you're wearing too much make-up." She states boldly.

"Excuse me?" Regina says thrown off guard.

"You have a very nice complexion and naturally thick eyelashes, you don't need so much eye shadow." She explains.

"Would you help me fix it then?" Regina requests.

This is how her mother told her to wear her make-up. However her mother isn't here and what if she will look like an outsider in this kingdom because she's wearing too much. She can't risk it.

Fifteen minutes later, her face is remade to look much more natural.

"You're amazing, Lew." Regina compliments.

"Thank you Miss. The Princess won't allow anyone but me to do her make-up." She states proudly.

Regina's heart skips a beat at the mention of the Princess.

"Does the Princess wear a lot of make-up?" She questions tentatively. She is hungry for information about the other woman. And she knows that the reason her mother doesn't trust servants is because they tend to gossip and she's hoping that's the case here.

"Oh no. Barely, if any. She doesn't need it though. I mostly speak of special occasions."

Before Regina can press for more information another knock sounds at the door.

Llewellyn answers it to reveal a guard who is ready to take Regina to the throne room.

"Thank you again." Regina says before following the guard down a series of stone corridors. Many have murals and portraits on the walls but Regina is too nervous to properly look at them.

Finally they arrive and the guard opens the intricate double doors and gestures for Regina to walk inside.

Regina tried to keep her composure as she walked up to the dais where the King and Queen stood.

The Queen, was just as described by stories told of her. Despite her age she was still as fair as snow, with ebony hair and blood red lips.

The King (whom Regina had briefly met on her last visit to the Kingdom) was quite the opposite. You could tell just by looking at him that he must have come from a warmer kingdom because of his sun-kissed complexion and golden-brown hair.

Regina's attention is quickly diverted elsewhere when she hears a child's giggle.

Behind the King and Queen stood Princess Emma. Regina's steps faltered for a moment before she could continue.

 _The picture did not do her justice!_

Regina feels silly about worrying if she would look like a vampire now, considering that the girl's coloring clearly comes from her father.

The Princess is paying her no mind. She is currently standing with her younger brother and teasing him if the poking was any indication. His giggles seem to imply that he was enjoying it though. The boy was truly adorable too. Much paler than Emma but with the same golden hair.

"Welcome Lady Regina!" Queen Snow greets once Regina is standing in front of them. "I'd like you to meet my husband King David, and our children Princess Emma and Prince Neal."

Regina descends into a deep curtsy.

"Your Majesties, thank you for allowing me to visit. I am honored to meet you all." She says once she rises again.

She is trying not to look at the Princess or she may get too nervous. Inevitably, she fails. When she does glance over she see's a surprised-but by no means horrified- look on the girl's face.

"It is our pleasure." King David says. "I'm quite fond of your father."

"I am too." Regina replies pleasantly without really thinking. This makes the pair smile at her.

"How was the journey? I hear you arrived quite late last night. I hope you've had a chance to eat and rest since then." Snow wonders.

"The journey was long but we ran into no problems so I can not complain. And everything else has been lovely since I arrived. I was a little disappointed it was so dark last night as I could not see the grounds, but I hope to be able to do so before I leave."

"Yes! What a wonderful idea. Emma dear?" Her mother calls to her. The girl looks over. "How about you show our guest the gardens?"

"Of course." Emma agrees and steps closer to Regina with a shy smile.

"We shall see you at supper then." Queen Snow reminds.


	4. A Walk in the Garden

Emma led them out to the gardens without a word. It was only just occurring to Regina that she wasn't prepared for this part of the visit. She can't think of anything to say! Her mother had been prepping her so much about what to say and do in front of the King and Queen that Regina overlooked the fact that she would actually be making conversation with Princess alone.

Well, not technically alone, seeing as there are guards posted every few feet, keeping an eye on their princess.

"The gardens are lovely." Regina finally manages to get out.

"I love it out here. Although it's better in the Spring. That's when the tulips bloom." Emma comments. Regina notices that the other girl keeps glancing at her and biting her lip.

 _Is she nervous?  
_

"That would be lovely to see."

They walk in silence a bit more.

"So..." Emma feigns casualty as she begins. "You like women?" She says the question like a statement and then cringes when she sees Regina's shocked face. "Sorry, I tend to have a problem filtering my words."

"I just wasn't expecting it...um...I don't know." Regina answers honestly.

"You don't know?" Emma questions, confused. "Oh...my apologies, my parents told me that someone was visiting to meet me and I just know what that usually means so I assumed..." Emma says awkwardly.

"No. I mean, yes. That's why I'm here." Regina stutters. She's never had such a problem communicating before!

Emma frowns at the answer and stops walking to face the her properly.

"If you don't like girls then why would you come to meet me? You're a beautiful woman from a good family. I'm sure you could find a Prince to marry. " Emma asks boldly and with distrust in her eyes. Her demeanor seems to have changed significantly.

 _She thinks I'm beautiful? Snap out of it Regina, she is expecting an answer! But how do I say that I happened across a picture of her and instantly felt a deep connection that led me to come all this way at the risk of my future to meet her? I don't, that's how! She would think I'm creepy, or crazy, or both!  
_

"You understand why I can't allow myself to get to know you before I understand why _you_ want to get to know _me_ in the first place, right? If you didn't like men it would make a little sense. If you're going to court a woman anyway why not go for a princess in direct line for the throne? But if you don't...or you don't even know, why would you risk your reputation on this? What's your end-game?" Emma explains when Regina still hasn't answered.

Regina can see how Emma would make a good strategist. This is a nice skill to have when running a kingdom or (heavens forbid) during a war. She is bold and calculating..but not necessarily accusing. Very good leadership skills. Even as she's being distrustfully questioned, Regina can't help but be impressed by the other woman.

Regina vows in this moment to not lie to Emma. Even if it's embarrassing. She wants the other girl to trust her...and she has a feeling the blonde would figure out she was lying and pry the truth from her anyway.

So Regina lets out a nervous breath and sits down on a bench. Emma follows and sits on the other side of the bench.

"The Matchmaker came to my house with his book. You've met him, correct?"

Emma nods.

"I thought the whole process was utterly ridiculous and tedious. How was I supposed to find a husband in a book? I knew my mother would have final say anyway so to me, it was a waste of a day. But then I accidentally came across your picture. And I...I felt compelled to get to know you. I can't describe it." Regina shrugs not being able to accurately state her feelings considering she doesn't really understand them well herself.

Emma studies her face for a few moments.

"I think I understand."

"You do?" Regina asks, relieved.

The princess gives her a smile. The largest so far.

"Yes." She confirms and then practically hops up from the bench.

Regina quickly rises as well and watches in disbelief as the Princess kicks off her shoes and tucks them under the bench. The Princess's simple peach dress only reaches her ankles and Regina can see her delicate toes wiggling in the grass.

"Shall we walk?" The Princess asks and gestures to the down a grassy path.

Regina nods her head and makes the last second decision to kick off her shoes as well. This seems to amuse the Princess greatly.

"We shall."

* * *

"How old are you?" Princess Emma asks.

They've been making non-personal, polite conversation up until this point and Regina's quite thankful for the change in direction.

"Nineteen."

"Only a year older than I am." Emma says seeming pleased.

"Yes, I'd imagine most of the men who come to meet you are at least five to ten years older."

"Yes." She confirms. "Age really doesn't bother me so much...but it is nice to have something in common."

"I'd like to think we have more than youth in common." Regina lightly remarks.

"I guess we shall see."

 _Is this flirting? Is she flirting with me?  
_

* * *

"So...have you brought a gift for me?" The blonde princess asks a while later. _  
_

_Was I supposed to bring a gift?!_ Regina internally panics.

"Most of the men bring a gift for me." The other girl teases. Clearly she's not really expecting a gift, even though some men have actually brought one for her.

"I would have thought my presence was enough of a gift." Regina sasses.

The comment causes Emma to burst forth with laughter. It doesn't last long but Regina feels oddly proud of herself for being able to bring out such musical joy from the other woman.

* * *

"Tell me something about yourself." Regina requests. She is finally starting to relax in the other girl's presence.

"What would you like to know?"

 _Everything._

"Whatever you'd like to tell me. I hardly know anything."

"You mean they didn't prep you on all things related to Princesses Emma White before you traveled here?" The other girl teases.

"The only thing I heard was that you are strong-willed."

"HA. That's just a polite way of saying a stubborn pain."

"Not necessarily, but in your case perhaps." Regina teases back.

The Princess rolls her eyes but smiles nonetheless.

"I'd love to travel. I don't have much opportunity to. I think my parents are worried for my safety. Which I understand, but I'm more than capable of taking care of myself."

"This was my first time traveling alone. I wish I could do more as well." Regina offers in return.

* * *

"If you love sword fighting so much, why not become a knight?" Regina asks after Emma tells her of her love for the hobby. The blonde had also said that although she has trained with the knights she can't be one herself because of her title as princess. "Don't misunderstand me, I think you will make a wonderful Queen some day. I was just curious. You have a younger sibling, you could always abdicate the throne to him."

Emma thinks for a moment before answering.

"Being a princess is what I've always been. I always knew I would become the ruler of my kingdom someday. I didn't necessarily celebrate that fact, but I also never dreaded it. To be honest, the thought of giving up my title has never even occurred to me. Neal is eleven years younger than myself. For most of my life giving the throne to him wasn't even an option." She explains.

"What do your parents think of your sword-fighting?"

"Evidenced by the fact that you're here right now, I'd have to say they are pretty open and understanding people." The girl smirks. "Plus, I should like to think that I am an angel compared to what my mother was like when she was young."

"Really?"

"Oh yes, remember to ask her one day about her about how she and my father met. Let me just preference it by saying that it happened after she ran away from the castle."

Regina chuckles. "I will have to remember."

* * *

"Your highness...Lady Regina." A servant girl greets them breaking the silence that was quickly traveling into awkward territory.

"Yes?" Princess Emma responds.

They had made their way back to the bench and are only now putting their shoes on.

"Your mother wanted me to tell you that supper will be served in an hour."

 _I didn't realize we had been out here so long._

"Thank you."

"I can show you to your room to freshen up, if you'd like." The girl offers to Regina.

"That would be most helpful Rebecca, I'll be right over." Regina responds gratefully.

When Regina turns to the princess, the other girl once again wears a curious face.

"Yes?" Regina asks.

"Do you know her?"

"Rebecca? We met this morning when she brought me breakfast."

This answer, for reasons Regina doesn't really understand, causes the princess to give her an amazed smile.

"I shall see you at supper, Lady Regina." Is all she says and turns away smiling.

"Until then your highness."

* * *

 **Thank you again everyone for reviewing, following, and favoriting! I've never gotten such immediate and strong feedback from a story before! I especially love all the suggestions and extra information. It really helps to flesh out the story.**


	5. An Uncertain Future

Regina paced the guest-chamber nervously. She had a little bit of time on her hands before dinner and was using them to worry.

Refreshing her make-up and braiding her hair back had not taken long enough to distract her.

"Your hair looks beautiful." Lew compliments.

"You don't think it makes me look immature?" Regina asks nervously. Her mother had tried to discourage her love for the hairstyle a few years ago. She said that ladies of a certain age should only wear their hair loose on special occasions and otherwise in a bun.

"Not at all! I've never seen one so intricate." The other woman comes over to inspect it. "This looks to be more than three stands of hair."

"It's five."

"Impressive. You'll have to show me how you did this the next time you visit." She requests.

"If there is a next time." Regina mutters.

Despite the positive turn the walk had taken, Regina still wasn't sure how she was being received by the Princess. The other girl is quite private and didn't talk too much. Regina knows it would be too much to hope that it was because the Princess was as nervous as she was. Overall, it was hard for Regina to tell if the girl could like her as anything more than a passing acquaintance.

* * *

Dinner is fairly uneventful. Princess Emma gives her a small smiles when she arrives at the table but makes no attempt to converse with her directly.

Regina doesn't know what to make of this.

The Queen seems to be carrying the conversation. But Regina is assuming that this is natural dynamic of the family. Snow had complimented her braid and this led to a long conversation with Regina about beauty/cosmetic/wardrobe. Regina honestly isn't very interested in these sorts of things but she knows enough to make polite conversation. So she makes sure to ask questions and throw in a compliment or two.

After all, she _is_ trying to suck up to the Queen right now.

She notices Emma roll her eyes at them and imagines that the princess doesn't engage in this type of talk with her mother too often.

During dessert (a chocolate torte) Regina attempts to speak with Neal, often finding children easier and more pleasant to deal with than people her own age or older.

Neal was no exception. He seemed shocked that a guest was engaging with him directly but once the surprise wore off he immediately jumped into stories about all of the animals they keep in the castle and all of the pets he wishes to have one day.

He is still young, but Regina couldn't help contrast his open and outgoing personality against Emma's more private and thoughtful one. Although the blonde did appear to have a soft-spot for the boy considering she joined in the conversation just enough to tease him about sneaking turtles into his bathtub.

* * *

Despite the early hour of her departure, the King and the Princess were both present to see her off the next morning. (Neal was asleep, and the Queen was preparing for a counsel meeting.)

"It was truly a pleasure to have you visit." The King said to Regina. He put a hand on her shoulder, and Regina felt a fatherly affection toward him in that moment.

"Thank you again for having me. It was wonderful." She would curtsy now but his hand seems to ground her and let her know that she doesn't need to.

"Give your parents our regards."

"I shall."

The moment was nice but Regina couldn't keep her focus solely on the King. She kept peaking glances to his right where the Princess stood wrapped up in a shall to fight off the early morning chill. Regina wanted to memorize everything about the golden-girl, not knowing if she would see her again.

 _The trip went well, no? Does that mean I should continue with my advances unless she says otherwise?_

Even though she had been prepped before coming to the castle, Regina still felt like she was very much thrown into this situation. She realized she was in over her head since the moment she arrived. For the first time in probably her entire life, Regina wished her mother was with her. _At least then I would have someone telling me exactly what to do!_

Meanwhile the King had noticed her longing looks and stepped aside with a smile. He excused himself to go speak with the carriage driver, but really he just wanted to give the girls privacy to say their goodbyes.

"Is it a long journey home?" The Princess asks when they are alone.

"I will most likely arrive home sometime after midnight." Regina answers, not wanting to respond 'yes' for fear that it will sound like a complaint. And really it wasn't _too_ bad.

"I wish you safe travels."

"Thank you." Regina pauses. "It was...really lovely to meet you Princess." She can't help a small frown from forming after these words. She's sad and confused.

Emma gives a cheeky smile. "If you're going to be courting me, you should probably start calling me Emma."

Regina looks to her with a surprised smile. Green eyes shone with kindness despite the sassy comment.

"Until next time then...Emma."

"Farewell Regina."

* * *

Naturally Regina's mother wanted to know everything as soon a she stepped into the house.

After giving her the basic information that the Princess agreed to the courtship, Regina's father suggested that they resume the conversation in the morning. Regina gave him a grateful smile. She was beat. For some reason the journey home was just as nerve-wracking for Regina as the way there. She doesn't know what comes next. She doesn't know how the Pri- _Emma_ (she reminds herself) really feels. She just knows that she is becoming more and more invested in the outcome of this courtship and that is a little terrifying.

Once Regina is in her nightgown, she hears a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in" She calls.

Her father walks through the door and closes it gently.

"So, how was she?" He asks the question her mother wouldn't.

Regina immediately feels her face heat up. She isn't even sure why the simple question would cause a blushing smile but it does.

"I see." He says knowingly, before she has even responded.

He closes the distance between them to give her a hug. "I'm glad." He says after a moment and she nods her head into his chest in agreement.


	6. Regina

_Dear Emma,_

 _You are most likely wondering why you are receiving two letters from me at the same time. As you will see in the other letter (if you haven't already read it) that it is as formal and bland as the last few I have written to you._

 _The reason they are impersonal in nature is due to my mother. She inspects every letter I send you before it is sealed. She often even forces me to create several drafts! (I've never wasted so much paper in my life.)_

 _My father happens to be delivering these letters to the castle on this occasion. If you have this in your possession, than you've met him yourself as I have used the opportunity to beg him to hand-deliver a second letter to you. A letter that my mother has not seen. As he can not resist his little girl, he has agreed._

 _I am very happy he has agreed too. I get the impression from the two letters that you have sent me that you don't care very much for such formal pleasantries. It has been a month since my visit and I fear that if I continue to send you such boring letters that you will change your mind about this courtship._

 _And though I don't quite understand the feeling, my heart aches at just the thought of that happening.  
_

 _I must confess that I feel awkward and embarrassed to be writing these lines as we aren't even friends yet. But the intuition that we may one day get along and be happy together is strong enough for me to persist.  
_

 _However, now I am stuck with a dilemma. What do I write to someone I barely know? Perhaps if I simply pretend we are the oldest and dearest of friends, and write to you as such, the next time we see each other it may actually be true. Is that too much to hope for? Probably. But I think I shall try it out anyway.  
_

 _I am writing to you while hiding in the stables.( I apologies if my handwriting is sub-par. I am leaning the paper against an old board.) The stables are my favorite place to be. It is also the perfect place to write as I know I won't be bothered here. My mother hates the "smelly beasts." I become (irrationally) personally offended when she says this. The horses are so majestic, and powerful, and kind that it makes me want to argue with my mother's assessment of them. Of course I never do. But I want to._

 _My father loves horses as well, but as he is often away, the only other person that may see me here is our stable-hand Daniel. I'll admit that I had a bit of a crush on him when he first came to work for us five years ago. He is so kindhearted and hard-working. Have no fear though, those days are long past. He is very much in-love with a seamstress from the village and I have since learned to separate the feelings of desiring to be someone's friend, and desiring more._

 _Daniel and I sometimes go riding together in the valley. Though not so often anymore. The amount of free time I have has been diminishing greatly over the last few years. I fear if the rate continues that I won't have a moment of peace to myself all day. Do you feel that way with all the guards around you? That you can not even hear yourself think? You must be use to it by now. But maybe not. I like to come out here when that happens to me. I find such peace here. Perhaps you'll see it one day for yourself. I would even let you ride my horse Ro. It is said that horses down here are larger than in the north but Ro is gentle so you shouldn't have a problem. I would love to introduce him to Neal too. I think they would form a bond right away._

 _I hope I am able to see you again soon. Until then I will continue to write. Although I don't know when the next time I will be able to send an unvetted letter will be. Know until then that you are in my thoughts._

 _Affectionately,_

 _Regina_

 _P.S. My mother reads your letters to me as well so please don't mention this correspondence.  
_

* * *

 _ **I promise the next chapter will be the longest yet to make up for this!**  
_

 _ **Thank you again for reading!**_


	7. Birthday Dinner

_How could I have ever wished for my mother's company on a trip?_

Regina wonders this (for the sixth time) since their departure.

Regina and her parents have been invited to celebrate the Princess's birthday with the royal family at the castle. As if Regina wasn't anxious enough about seeing the other girl for the first time in almost three months, her mother has not stopped lecturing her.

Cora seems to think that this courtship is being dragged out too long. Her father likes to remind her that it has not even been six months yet, which is a common amount of time to wait until the topic of marriage is proposed for royalty. This doesn't convince her mother though. She seems to think more "progress" should have occurred by now.

Regina isn't sure what kind of progress can really occur trough letters but it's easier not to question her.

"Are you listening to me, Regina?" Her mother demands as they are standing in the guest chamber. Technically Regina's chamber is next to her parents but that hasn't stopped her mother from barging into her room and dismissing Llewellyn.

"Yes."

"I hope so because it is very important that you make a good impression in front of the King and Queen at dinner tonight!" She warns while unnecessarily fiddling with Regina's dress.

"I understand I need to be on my best behavior but they have already met me." Regina argues. She's finally had enough.

"Yes, and while first impressions are important, it is imperative that you impress them on this trip."

"Why?"

"Because Regina, most likely the next time you visit, you will be asking them for their daughter's hand in marriage."

"What?!"

"Don't act so surprised dear. By then you will probably be courting about five or six months already. That is, unless they invite you sooner. That probably wouldn't be proper though..." Cora trails off while working through the possibilities in her head.

"But..I.."

"Don't stutter dear." Cora absentmindedly scolds before shaking away her thoughts. "As I said, it is imperative that you make a good impression this weekend. The first time you met them, you were just one of dozens of potential suitors. Now, they will be viewing you as not just the probable partner for their child, but a future leader to their kingdom."

Regina thinks she might throw up.

* * *

"Duke Henry and Duchess Cora of house Mills, accompanied by their daughter Lady Regina." The man announces when they walk into the formal dinning room.

Regina's eyes immediately scan the room; not realizing she is looking for the princess until her eyes fall upon the other girl. They make eye contact and Emma gives smile before looking down.

There are about a dozen other people sitting around the grand table. And still, five empty chairs.

The Mills are escorted to their seats. (With Regina next to the Princess and her parents on her other side) The two other empty seats on the end aren't empty long as Princess Elinowy and Sir Taran are announced soon after.

Once the table is full, the King and Queen stand.

"Please keep your seats everyone." The King allows. "We would just like to say a quick toast before we begin."

"First off, we would like to thank you all for coming to celebrate with us this evening." The Queen begins. "We hope to talk to you all individually but for now know we are pleased you could all make it."

"Now we'd like it make a toast to our beautiful daughter." The King says.

All eyes seem to land on Emma; including Regina's. The chairs are close enough together that Regina only needs to minutely turn her head to the side to see her. The Princess is also slightly taller than Regina so at eye level Regina is looking at the top of the other girl's shoulder. Emma's gown is fairly simple and midnight blue. It sits low on her arms so a part of her shoulder is exposed.

Regina is mesmerized by the skin. It looks so soft. And the lines and dip of her neck to arm are so elegant.

She has never "checked someone out" before. Sure, she had appreciated someone at a glance, but had never felt the need to really stop and look. After all, she could see the Princess was very beautiful the first time they met. But this was different. This made her stomach flip.

 _When I finally feel a deep attraction to someone it's because of their shoulder! I'm a freak.  
_

But because Regina was so focused on her shoulder she noticed how stiff the blonde was. She was clearly uncomfortable being the center of attention.

"We hope this next year of your life is filled with adventure, comfort, and love." The King finishes. "To Princess Emma" And raises his glass.

"To Princess Emma." Everyone repeats the toast before drinking.

Everything settles into a quiet hum once the King and Queen sit and the food is brought out. Everyone seems to be speaking to the people next to and/or across from them.

"Happy Birthday." Regina says before someone else can take the Princess's attention away.

"Thank you." Emma says and looks her straight in the face.

It's the closest they've ever physically been and almost gets so distracted by blue eyes that it takes her a moment to respond.

"I brought you a gift this time." She teases; recalling their previous conversation.

"Well I should hope so as it's my birthday." Emma says with a small smirk and Regina finally sees some of the tension leave her shoulders as she relaxes.

"Oh no. My family has brought you what I'm sure is a very appropriate but useless birthday gift. _I_ have brought you a gift just because I saw it and thought of you." She practically whispers so her mother (who is in conversation with a man across from her) won't hear.

"No pressure, but my expectations are high now." Emma says before making a show of biting into the piece of chicken on her fork.

It's playful and Regina shakes it off and begins to eat herself.

"So we are the same age now." Emma says after a moment.

"For about two months yes." Regina agrees.

"January?" Emma asks.

Regina nods in affirmation. "The seventh." She adds.

Emma looks thoughtful before she says. "Garnet."

"Gar-what?"

"Your birthstone is garnet."

"Oh." Regina says thrown off. "Yes it is."

"You'd look good." Emma states and at Regina's confused look she continues. "In garnet...well not in...like a necklace with red...you look good in red." She finally mutters before looking down at her food.

Regina blushes.

 _What the hell was that?_

"What about red?" An older woman sitting directly across from Emma asked; saving the two girls from further awkward silence.

"Not you Red, the color." Emma says and looks with fondness at the woman with long brown hair.

"Ahh." She says, even though she clearly knew they hadn't been talking about her. "My name is Red, by the way." She greets to Regina.

"Like your cloak?" Regina asks before realizing her manners and adding "I'm Regina."

Red laughs. "Yes, like my cloak. And it's nice to meet you."

"You as well. Speaking of your cloak, aren't you warm?" She asks curiously. With all the people and candles, Regina herself is getting warm. (Although her flushed cheeks aren't helping the matter.)

"A little bit." She admits. "But I've been asked to wear it so I don't make the guests feel nervous." She explains.

Regina tilts her head in confusion.

"She's a werewolf. The cloak has magic to prevent her from changing." Emma explains.

"Really?" Regina asks excitedly. She probably should be worried but the woman can't be dangerous if she's sitting at the royal table!

Red seems amused by her reaction. "Yes, I am" She responds with a chuckle. "I don't actually need the cloak anymore as I have learned to control the changes. But it makes other people feel better so.." She shrugs as if it isn't a big deal to her whether she wears it or not.

"Fascinating." Regina mutters before politely asking more questions.

* * *

About an hour into the dinner ( _How long is this going to last anyway!)_ Regina hears her mother cough. She turns to face her and gets a stern look in return.

"Right." She mumbles.

"Excuse me Emma." She calls the girl's attention away gently, unconsciously putting a hand on her arm. "I'd like to introduce you to my parents." She says and sits back so the other girl can see them. "This is my mother, Cora, and my father Henry."

"It's nice to meet you, Duchess." Emma says with a tight smile. "And it's lovely to see you again, Henry."

"Splendid to finally meet you princess." Cora greets. " Regina has such wonderful things to say about you."

Emma simply smiles.

"You look lovely tonight. That dress is...very elegant."

Regina has to stifle her laugh. If Regina was a princess her mother would never allow her to dress in such a simple outfit. Clearly her mother is having trouble wrapping her head around why anyone of money would.

"I'll have to tell the seamstress you enjoyed it." Emma comments lightly. Emma's disdain only makes Regina want to laugh harder.

"Well I will let you finish your dinner. There will be plenty more opportunities to speak as I'm sure we will be seeing much more of each other in the future." Cora allows realizing the the princess won't be easily persuaded or manipulated. At least at the moment.

"Of course."

"And Happy Birthday." Henry adds, finally getting a word in.

"Thank you." Emma sincerely replies.

* * *

In between the main course and dessert, a performer was presented as entertainment. The man had a lute and some sort of device with multiple bells.

When he arrived in the room he began by softly playing the lute from behind Emma. The blonde twisted her body to face the man, and in doing so, brushed her hand against Regina's which was hanging between the seats.

The princess didn't seem to notice as she continued to watch the performer. Regina, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about rush that went through her at such a small amount of contact.

Throughout the performance, Emma kept her hand danging between the two chairs. Repeatedly, Regina would glance down at it. She feels a strong urge to reach out and grab it with her own.

She had never understood holding hands before. Sure, she knew that people did it, but she didn't understand why people made it out to be a special thing. She doesn't think she'd ever held someone's hand before; except her parents when she was very small. But that was so they could control her, not out of any sort of comfort.

She gets it now though. She understands the intimacy of it. Which is strange because she had never thought of a hand as an intimate part of someone's body before.

 _First shoulders, now hands...seriously what is with me today?_

The other guests are laughing now so she thinks the man may be telling stories, or jokes.

She hasn't honestly been paying any attention to him.

 _She doesn't want you to invade her personal space, Regina._ The girl convinces herself. Especially in such a public setting.

 _Just because you get along well doesn't even mean she's attracted to you in that way!_

 _Is holding her hand even appropriate at this stage?_

 _My mother might see._

 _I wouldn't even care about her if I knew Emma was okay with it!  
_

 _Dam that girl for keeping her emotions so close to the vest!_

Regina groans quietly in frustration.

* * *

"You aren't leaving tomorrow, are you?" Emma asks Regina before they depart from the dinning room a few hours later.

The two girls hadn't spoken much since the performer. During dessert, all sense of decorum seemed to vanish and the guests were practically yelling across the table to talk to one another. (Regina suspected this had to do with the amount of alcohol they had consumed by then.) Cora's pursed lips let Regina know that she didn't approve of the King and Queen's allowance of such behavior.

"No, we are staying until Friday." Regina informs her.

"Good." The blonde happily says.

"Good." Regina agrees.

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"Goodnight Emma."


	8. Getting Out Of There

The next morning Regina had breakfast with her parents, the royal family, and three of the other guests that stayed over as well.

It was a fairly subdued meal in comparison to the night before. Although Neal was here today and seemed happy to see her. Emma must have told him about her horses because he asked her about them.

Generally, she didn't talk much during the meal though. Being in her mother's presence makes her more aware of what, and how much she says. Which she supposes in a situation like this (where saying the wrong thing could be detrimental) it isn't necessarily bad.

It isn't just her mother's presence though. It's her father's too. She knows the King and him have a sort of friendship and she so badly doesn't want to embarrass him.

After breakfast the group goes outside where they watch many of the guards train and eventually have light refreshments in the garden.

It is half way thorough the day and Regina has barely said more than hello to Emma!

The Queen eventually pulls Regina aside to walk with her. She sees her mother give her a stern look that says 'don't mess this up!' before following along.

"Are you okay this morning?" The older woman asks in a concerned voice.

"Oh, yes. I'm quite well." Regina assures.

The Queen looks unconvinced.

"You can tell me if there is a problem. I want you to feel comfortable here." Snow offers.

"I appreciate that." Regina sincerely replies.

"You didn't get a proper tour of the castle last time you were here, no?" Queen Snow asks.

"Unfortunately there was no time."

"How about I have Emma show you around before supper. You're mother wanted to bring some issues to our attention anyway, and I'm sure you two won't be interested in that."

"Good luck with that." Regina wishes daringly before she can stop herself.

"I'm getting the impression that I will need luck." The Queen says with an amused smile.

Regina chuckles. Snow gives the young woman's arm a gentle squeeze before joining her husband again. Regina smiles and moves around. She hoping to find Emma before she is pulled away by her mother.

Suddenly a hand reaches out from a doorway and pulls Regina inside. A very embarrassing squeak of surprise is emitted by the brunette. She looks up to see Emma smile at her before dragging her by the hand down the corridor. Regina has half a mind to protest the man-handling but the hand she so desperately wanted to hold yesterday is in her grasp. She doesn't want to do anything that might make Emma pull away from the contact.

The hand is warm, and strong, and a little callused but still soft.

"Where are we going?" She hisses.

Emma stops for a moment to look at her.

"Far away from them." The other girl responds with a laugh. She seems to realize she is still holding Regina's hand and loosens her grip to let go but Regina automatically tightens hers. The brunette locks their finger's together.

Emma briefly looks down at their interlocked fingers but doesn't attempt to pull away again.

"No offense Regina, but your mother is kind of intimidating. And that's saying something considering I spend most of my time with royalty." She says with a shake of the head.

"I'm aware." Regina agrees with a rueful smile.

The two begin walking again but slower this time.

"Where are we actually going?"

"To the kitchens."

"Are you still hungry?"

"I'm always hungry." Emma informs her. "But we're actually going to get _you_ food."

"Me?"

"Yes, you! You barely ate anything at breakfast."

Regina knows this is true. However she is use to not eating a lot when her mother is around. Cora watches what she eats and comments about it later.

"I had fruit." Regina lamely offers.

"A half a grapefruit." Emma disagrees. "And you didn't even put sugar on it! No, we need to get you a proper pastry."

"And the kitchen will just have one ready for you?" Regina asks as they walk though the kitchen doorway.

"We always have pastries for the Princess." One of the men working in the kitchen comments.

"I may frequently come here to get a midnight snack." Emma admits and leads her over to a vacated area.

"And a mid-morning snack, or a mid-afternoon snack..." The man teases as he sets a plate with two danishes in front of the girls on the counter.

"I could have you fired, you know." Emma deadpans.

The other two ignore her comment.

"Thank you..." Regina leaves off, not knowing the man's name.

"John." He supplies.

"John." She repeats.

"It was my pleasure. If you two need anything else just let someone know." He says before walking off.

She finally releases Emma's hand so that they can eat.

"Raspberry." Emma comments a few moments later when they have both taken a bite.

"It's good."

"It is. I'm a little obsessed with this cinnamon/almond pastry they started making though. I'd never been so interested in trade agreements than I was this year."

"Why?" Regina asks, not understanding how the two things are related.

"We import almonds from the western kingdoms."

"Ahh." Regina hums in understanding. "I see what type of leader you'll be now. Making trade agreements to benefit your own self interests." She teases.

"If only it were that easy." The blonde wistfully replies.

"If only." Regina agrees.

"Did you dream of being a Princess or Queen someday?"

"Dream? No." Regina says honestly. " Dreams imply that one has a strong desire to do something or be someone that might require effort to achieve. My mother made my becoming royalty seem like an inevitability. It's more like an feasible goal than a dream. I always accepted that though. I'm just happy I had a say in the process."

"Accepting that I would be Queen never exactly stopped me from dreaming of other lives I could lead." Emma admits.

Regina shakes her head.

"You don't have dreams?" Emma frowns.

"I do." Regina says in disagreement. "I always have. I've just learned to tame them. To conform them to the parameters of what my future will mostly likely be."

"What are your dreams now?" Emma is finished eating and gives the other girl her full attention.

Regina feels the power of those crystal blue eyes on her.

"I wish to travel...try new foods...have children."

 _fall in love_

"Those sound like lovely dreams." Emma comments "I hope they come true."

* * *

"You seem happy today." Regina comments while they are browsing the library. "This is the most you've ever talked about yourself."

It's true, Emma has been more open and relaxed than Regina has ever seen her. She gets the impression that while Emma is always friendly, she doesn't let loose like this very often.

"Well, we are the oldest and dearest of friends, are we not?" Emma jokes.

Regina blushes hearing her words repeated to her.

"So that wasn't too much to hope for?"

"No, I liked the sentiment." Emma assures her. "I also liked the more personal letter. But the best part was that you used your poor father as a mule."

"He didn't mind. And I was sure you would get a bad impression of me from my mother's letters."

"She is something."

"She could become quite the monster-in-law." Regina warns.

"A scary thought." Emma agrees playfully.

"I suppose she is on your con list."

"A con list?" Emma asks, confused by the joke.

"Have you ever heard of a pro-con list?." Regina asks while wishing she never brought it up in the first place.

"Yes? But why would I have one with that on it?"

"On a list about me." Regina mutters.

"Oh." She makes the connection. "I don't have one of those." She informs the other girl quietly.

A moment passes.

"What made you agree then?" Regina asks quietly. It's something she's wanted to know for a while now but figured it wasn't an appropriate thing to ask.

"To the courtship?" Emma asks to confirm.

"Yes." Regina purses her lips. "Am I simply the first woman to show interest or..." Regina trails off trying to find a reason that this beautiful princess would accept her affections.

"No, it's not because you're a woman." Emma says quickly. "Not that I mind that...it's actually a nice thing. Although I was surprised when we first met that my parents realized it may be something I was interested in."

"Why then?" Regina asks more confidently but also more confused.

"Because even though you didn't do anything wrong during your first trip here, you did everything differently than expected." She tries to explain.

 _Crap. Did I embarrass myself and not even realize! My mother will kill me._

 _I may die of shame before she gets the chance though._

"It's a good thing." Emma says sensing her distress. "You weren't dressed to try and show off all your money or your assets. You didn't demand my attention. You didn't shower me with trite compliments. You were honest when I confronted you. You went out of your way to talk to my brother! Hell, you even learned the servants names!" Emma lists while waving her hands around.

Regina is looking down during this speech and bites her lip, first in distress, but then to keep her smile at bay. Emma waits until Regina makes eye-contact before she speaks again.

"It confirmed what I already felt." She says softer, and with a hit of embarrassment.

"What did you feel?" Regina's practically holding her breath for the answer.

"Compelled to get to know you too."


	9. Emma's Letter

_Regina,_

 _First of all, I would like to say thank you for the birthday gift. Or should I say the "just because" gift. Your parent's gift was nice too. I will send them a formal thank you note soon. But you were right it was entirely...appropriate._

 _Yours though, it was perfect._

 _I wanted to write to you immediately after I opened it, but I didn't want your mother to read my words. I don't know why. I didn't plan to say anything particularly important. Yet the gift seemed special and I wanted to keep it between the two of us._

 _I found out my father would be going your way and asked if he would make a stop to deliver this letter. (I suppose you're not the only one who can convince your father to be a mule.) He agreed but I did have to strike a deal that I would sit in on budget meetings for the next few months. (See what I do for you!) Counsel meetings are one thing but budget meetings...dreadful._

 _Anyway, your gift meant a lot to me. The chocolate pot and cup set was beautiful! I only mentioned in one letter that I preferred hot chocolate to tea and yet you remembered!  
_

 _And did I ever tell you tulips were my favorite flower? I don't believe I did. Was it a coincidence that they are hand-painted on the porcelain? That seems unlikely. Did you ask someone? Or possibly you just had a sense that I would like such a gift once you saw it?  
_

 _I get senses about you sometimes too. That sounds odd once I've written it down so maybe I should explain. Often when I'm reading or speaking to someone I'll think "Oh Regina would love this" or "She would want to roll her eyes at this person." I don't know why I get these feelings. And I've never seen you roll your eyes at anyone. Yet, it just seems like something you'd do. Am I right?_

 _I usually assume I must be wrong about these senses and dismiss them. After all, I still don't know you well enough to assume your likes and dislikes. Perhaps I should keep a notebook when I have these thoughts so that I can ask you if they are true later?_

 _I realize I am asking you a lot of questions that you can't answer right away. I suppose I will have to wait to find out until I see you again._

 _Speaking of seeing you again, I know my father is inviting you to spend Christmas at the castle with us while he is there. I asked him to only extend the invite to you, for now. You seem more relaxed without your parents around._ _ _(I'm sure I am the same way.)_ If you didn't want to spend the holidays away from them though, I would completely understand. They are your family after all. So if you would like them to come as well perhaps you could send me some sort of code in your next letter and I will make sure to add them to the formal invitation. _

_What should the code be? How about, if you want to come alone, you'll mention your favorite flower in the next letter?_

 _This is all permitting that you would want to, or would be available to come at all! I wouldn't wish to be presumptuous. (Well I WOULD but I suppose I shouldn't)  
_

 _I am sorry if this letter reads like a mess. Or if my handwriting is sub-par, as you would say. Believe it or not, this is my fourth draft. I am too embarrassed to ask my chamber-maid Eloise for more paper again._ _ _(I should have just told her to leave me with several pieces.)_ So I hope you don't mind that I am sending this as it is.  
_

 _I have a feeling you don't mind. You find my unrefined side charming, don't you? (And remember that I'm a princess who you are trying to pursue before you answer that.)  
_

 _Regardless, I hope you are well and look forward to hearing from you._

 _Until we meet again,_

 _Emma_


	10. Shopping Trip

Regina tries to cover her yawn as she sits down to breakfast. Unbeknownst as to why she was awoken so early in the morning.

"Good, you're up." Her mother says and sits down next to Regina fully dressed and prepared for the day.

 _When did she wake up? It's only just dawn now!  
_

"Good Morning Mother." She says while gathering coffee together from the set on table. She has a feeling she'll need the caffeine today.

"I need you to put on something nice today."

"Is someone visiting?" She asks curiously. Her mind immediately thinking of golden hair and blue eyes.

"No, we are going into the city."

By "the city" her mother is referring to the closest city to their manor. It isn't very large when compared to the capital city but it is also much closer. A little over two hours compared to a three day trip. Because their property is on the northern edge of the kingdom, she is actually located closer to The White castle than her own kingdom's castle.

"Oh?" She questions. "Why are we going there?" Most of the things they needed on a daily basis could be purchased in the nearest village or tradesmen will come to the manor personally.

"To select an engagement ring." Her mother states as if this is a common thing to discuss.

Regina nearly spits her drink out.

"Really Regina, I'm becoming tired of you acting as if you don't know the pattern of these things. You will be going to the castle for Christmas and when you arrive it will have been five months since your courtship. If you wait longer than six months do you know what it will look like?"

"What will it look like?" Regina asks; knowing her mother would tell her even if she hadn't asked.

"I will appear as if you are either unwilling or worse, unable, to give them a commitment. You can't string a Princess along for perks, Regina."

"I wouldn't do that!" She resents the implication.

"I know _you_ wouldn't but this is the way it is seen by the public." Her mother informs.

* * *

"Let's not dawdle, Regina." Her mother says while briskly walking down the stone lined street ahead of her. "We have a list of things we need to pick up today and I wish to be home before supper."

"What other things do we need?" She asks while catching up.

"Well, first of all you should probably get a new outfit. Or at the very least we should pick out fabric for a nice dress to be made for you."

"I have plenty of nice dresses."

"Yes, but you don't want to propose in a dress that they've already seen you in, do you?" She asks rhetorically.

They slow down in front of a row of very expensive looking boutiques. "You will also need to find Christmas gifts for the King and Queen."

"And Neal." Regina adds.

"Yes, I suppose that would be appropriate. It's nice to see all my training has not gone to waste."

Blessedly, her mother doesn't hover while they are in the stores. With Regina's final approval, her mother is the one who picks out the gift for the King and Queen. This suits Regina just fine considering she would have no idea what to get them. Meanwhile, she picks out a toy for Neal, and even some chocolate covered almonds for Emma. She thinks she'll really like them because she liked the almond pastry.

"What are those?" Her mother asks seeing the candy.

"I thought I would send them to Emma with my next letter." She explains.

"Really, it's as if you don't even like the girl! At least get her specialty chocolates!"

"No."

"No?" She mother gives her a sharp look.

"Trust me, she'll appreciate these more." Regina says refusing to back down.

"Fine." Her mother eventually concedes. They pay for the gifts and move on to the dress shop. An hour later they are done and their driver, Bill, brings everything to the carriage and waits with it.

By the time they are finished eating lunch at an outdoor restaurant, Regina is exhausted.

 _And we haven't even look at rings yet!_

The pair walk for quite a bit before they stop in front of a shop with large windows. Regina can see chandler's hanging through the glass.

 _fancy place_

"We're here." Her mother unnecessarily states before entering.

An older gentelman scurries out from a doorway to greet them.

"Hello." He says and takes their coats. After hanging them up, he quickly locks the door and flips and open sign to close.

Regina looks to her mother curiously after his behavior and noticing that the rest of the shop is empty.

"They often close the shop when bringing out the _finer_ jewels for security purposes. Plus I wouldn't want people to see me purchasing a ring that you will be giving to a _woman!_ And I can't imagine word wouldn't spread throughout the kingdoms once people realized who exactly you were bestowing the gift." Her mother explains.

Regina bristles at the comment and her mother's tone when she said 'woman' but overall chooses to ignore it.

"Feel free to browse our display case while I bring out the royal collection." The jeweler offers before hurrying away again.

They look at the case and Regina is amazed by how beautiful and expensive everything seems.

 _This isn't even the FINER items?_

Soon enough the man comes back and sets down a large case onto a nearby table. He opens it up to reveal three different sections all housing at least a dozen rings.

Regina's jaw drops open.

"Surely these are too expensive!" She hisses to her mother.

"Could you give us a moment?" Cora demands of the man in front of them. He gives a nervous smile and watches over them from a safe distance. "Don't ever talk about money in front of other people!" She hisses right back to her daughter. "This is an investment piece Regina. If you marry this girl, your father and I will never have to pay a dime for you again. _And_ we will be better off for having these connections to the family."

"Okay..." Regina huffs and continues to look at the rings.

One catches her eye immediately. It was unique in shape but not too flashy. It had a rose-gold band and a pear diamond. The whole band almost looked as if a tear was dropping.

She hesitantly picks it up and slides it on her won finger without thinking. She allows herself, for the first time, to imagine the wedding. To imagine all the guests, Emma in her dress, the dancing, the food, the...kiss. Butterflies erupt at just the thought. It baffles her just how much she wants that moment.

 _It's all too soon to feel this way, right?_

But now that she's gotten to know Emma...she can't imagine marrying anyone else.

"It should have been _you_ receiving the ring." Cora sighs while looking at the ring on Regina's finger with pursed lips.

It unpleasantly breaks Regina out of her daydream.

"Can't you be happy for once?!" The young woman snaps.

"Excuse Me?" Cora asks in a deadly voice. But Regina isn't having it today. Her mother has exhausted her patience for the day.

"Can't you be just be contented that you will probably get exactly what you wanted from me, and I'm happy doing it!"

"Of course I don't want you to be miserable Regina, don't become so sappy. You're acting like a silly girl in-love."

"So what if I am?! Why would that be so bad?!" She shouts, surprised by her own words but too angry to fully process them.

"It may be good to care about her, but acting like this, especially before you're even married, means giving away all your power. You will become manipulated by love! You will need that power later. Especially when it comes to making decisions about your children or the kingdom!"

 _Is she hearing herself right now?!"  
_

"We will be partners. We will share power. Which is the way it's supposed to be."

"That's naive."

"Fine!" Regina finally shouts, giving up on the conversation. "I hope you've realize you've made this whole experience as miserable as possible though."

"Really Regina!" She scoffs.

"No, I'm serious. I'm your only child." She reminds her. "You don't have sons. You will never have another reason to go out an buy really expensive jewellery, again. You didn't expect to be able to do it in the first place since I'm a girl. But instead of embracing this unique opportunity, you've wasted it!"

Cora, amazingly, says nothing in response. She simply turns away from Regina and begins looking through the case again.

Regina take the ring off her finger to compare it to another one she sees.

"I like the one you had on better." Cora finally says while looking down at the two. For once she sounds like she's giving an opinion instead of a command.

"You don't think it will look strange next to a wedding band?" Regina asks with a small smile.

"No, I'd imagine they will custom make the bands for you and her based on the ring."

"Okay good..."

* * *

 **Blah! Guys 250 followers! I'm honored! Thanks for all the feedback!  
**


	11. Don't Get Caught

Regina groans when she hears a knock on the door. It must be past three in the morning at this point.

She had arrived much later than usual to the castle. It was her own fault really. She kept making poor Bill pull the carriage over so that she could step out for some air. Between her nerves, the footstove, and a week's worth of luggage, the ride was an overly stuffy and constricting one. He must have thought she was crazy considering how cold it was outside. But she liked the crispness of the air when she inhaled. She was thankful the entire way that she was making this trip alone since there is no way she would have been allowed this luxury otherwise.

She never had much experience with snow (and it's much too cold for it right now) but she hopes that while visiting the castle she gets to experience that wonder. It's a good likelihood too considering that she will be there for a week. Her longest visit yet.

 _Well...unless I leave early._

The only reason she would do that though is if she received an unpleasant answer from either the Princess or her parents. It's these thoughts that left Regina on a verge of a panic attack the whole ride.

Needless to say, she is exhausted mentally and physically and the bed looks very inviting. It has taken her a while to get ready for sleep due to her sluggish movements. She assumes it's a servant at the door who wants to tell her what the agenda is tomorrow so she softly calls out a "come in" before unceremoniously plopping down on the bed. Only to immediately shoot up again once she sees who it is.

The Princess quickly slips through the crack and shuts the door behind her.

"Hi." The blonde says in a small voice. Her back is practically leaning against the door.

"Emma!" Regina calls out in surprise. "What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here?" She adds in a hushed tone once she remembers that she is only in her night-slip. She can see that the other girl is wearing one too but it's mostly hidden underneath an overcoat that looks hastily thrown on. She's also only wearing socks, and they don't even match. Truthfully, the whole look would be adorable if it didn't have the tantalizing undertone of indecency to it.

"How was the trip?" She other girl asks instead of answering and steps away from the door.

Regina just shakes her head and crosses her arms over her chest because she feels too exposed. "Very long."

"I can see that. You arrived later than expected. I was a little worried."

"Is that why you're here? Because you were worried?" Regina softly questions. She would be lying if she said she wasn't touched by the concern.

She steps away from the bed.

"Partly." Emma answers evasively.

"It would look very bad if you were caught in here, you know?" Regina hisses in the low light of the candles.

They are a few feet away from each other now.

"I won't get caught." Emma says confidently. It's the first time all night that she hasn't appeared nervous.

Regina gives her a disbelieving look.

"I leave my room all the time at night. And trust me, I know this castle. I know how to get around without being seen."

Regina accepts that with a nod. She shuffles her feet around a bit.

"Okay...so why are you here?" She gets the impression that Emma has something to say to her.

Emma bites her lip for a moment. "You are meeting with my parents tomorrow, aren't you?"

 _Oh No. She knows I'm going to propose and she's come in here to warn me not to.  
_

She glances over to the dresser where the ring is currently being stored.

 _She must have realized that she can only see me as a friend._

 _I can't blame her but honestly...the rejection might kill me._

 _What am I going to do?!_

 _Maybe she just needs more time!_

 _Trust me, I understand that this feels fast!_

"Don't do that." Emma says and steps closer.

"Do what?" Regina asks, breaking away from the train-wreck of her thoughts.

"Freak out." Emma states.

"You're telling me that this whole thing doesn't freak you out a little?!" She fires back while gesturing between them.

"Of course it does!"

The response somehow comforts Regina. She realizes that this may be the first time that they are actually talking about their feelings when it comes to getting married. Sure, they've vaguely mentioned it, and flirted a bit, but they have never outright talked about the fact that they are more than just two friends getting to know each other. But hearing Emma admit that this is scary for her too makes Regina feels like, for the first time, they are in this together.

Regina takes one of the other girl's hands in her own and squeezes it gently.

"I can..." Regina stops to think. "I can wait to talk to them." She offers.

Emma looks up at her with a sympathetic smile. "We both know that you can't."

Regina looks down at their joined hands. She doesn't know what Emma wants from her. Why did she come to talk about this if she knows there is nothing Regina can do to change the situation.

"Why are you here then?" She finally asks, still refusing to make eye contact.

For several moments Emma says nothing. Daringly, Regina looks up. Her breath hitches.

 _When did we get so close to each other?_

Piercing green eyes look directly at her.

 _I thought her eyes were blue?_

Between the drowsiness and Emma's presence, Regina is surprised she is able to form coherent thoughts so she doesn't question the change of color.

Emma puts her free hand on Regina's waist. The brunette can feel the heat through the thin layer of material separating them. Regina registers what's about to happen only a second before it does. Her chest constricts as Emma closes the distance between them and presses her lips to Regina's.

It's truly an out-of-body experience. She can almost see the situation from a third party perspective. If someone had told her a year ago that she would be secretly kissing a princess in the dead of night she would have laughed in their face! It's too surreal.

Yet at the same time, she is very much in her body. She doesn't know if she's ever felt so many sensations running through her at once.

 _One could break a curse with a kiss like this!_

She lets out a breath as Emma pulls away. The kiss must have only lasted moments but from the way her lungs protest, you would think that she had been holding her breath for several minutes.

"Sorry." Emma says when their eyes meet again. Regina is too speechless to respond. Emma takes her hands away for some distance. "I just...I needed to know what it would be like." She explains.

The younger woman slowly walks backwards toward the door. When she has almost reached it, Regina finally finds her voice.

"And what did you decide?" She asks, in reference to the kiss.

Emma blushes into her smile.

"Good luck tomorrow." She says in way of an answer.

Then she scurries out the door. Closing it gently behind her.


	12. Asking Permission

Regina watches as the sun rises over the hills through her window. She lay in the bed, wrapped up tight in the blankets, hoping to get at least a little sleep before Llewellyn comes to wake her up.

For as exhausted as she was when she arrived, she still did not sleep last night.

She was awake for hours after Emma left her chambers.

 _I still can't believe she kissed me!_

She marvels still. She's decided to take it as good sign.

 _It's a good sign that she likes me, right?_

She questions. Again.

 _It's not as though she said anything afterwards to indicate if she enjoyed it or not._

 _Well I suppose that's not true...she wished me good luck._

 _Is that because she thinks I'll actually need the luck?_

She sighs, finally giving up the idea of sleep.

 _What if she's actually worried her parents will say no!  
_

 _Even if they personally like me, they have a whole kingdom to think about._

 _Having two Queens and no King might not go over well._

All of these thoughts are not new to her. In fact, she has been worrying about these possibilities as well as others like them, all night!

But the one thought that has been most prominent is also the only thing she knows for sure:

 _I would be more than happy to kiss those lips for the rest of my life._

* * *

"Don't be so nervous." Llewellyn says as she watches Regina pace the length of the room.

 _Of course everyone is aware of what I'm about to do! No pressure or anything!_

"Come and teach me how to braid your hair." The other girl calls and points to the mirror.

"Now?!"

"Yes, now! You need a distraction."

Regina concedes and sits down in front of the vanity. She gets to work twisting her hair in a complicated fashion. Once she is done, she lets it out again and Lew attempts to replicate it.

"You learn quickly." Regina compliments once she inspects the finished product.

"Yes, however I will have to practice often or else I will forget the skill."

"I'm sure the princess would let you practice. It may be more practical for her to have her hair tied back this way when she's practicing."

Lew smiles at the tone of voice Regina uses when mentioning the Princess.

"Well, I will have you here to practice on soon enough."

"Hopefully." Regina responds in a low voice.

"Have a little more confidence!" Lew scolds. "You are young, intelligent, and beautiful. Everyone is going to be jealous of the princess for being with you. And the fact that you keep coming back here tells me that they know how great you are too! So stop being so despondent!"

Regina stares wide-eyed at the other girl.

Before she gets the chance to say anything back, there is a knock on the door.

"I'm here to escort you to the thrown room." The guard says before leaving again. Regina nods and rises from her seat.

"Thank you." She sincerely says and squeezes the other girl's arm before leaving as well.

* * *

When Regina arrives in the room, the King and Queen are both sitting on the thrones. She's never seen them so regal and it's a little intimidating.

However, after the pep-talk she just received, she doesn't feel very nervous at all. She was bred for this. She knows what she has to do, and she actually wants to do it.

Her name means Queen. So she better start acting like it.

 _Fake it, until you make it, right?_

She stops a few feet in front of the dais and lowers into a curtsy.

"Queen Snow, King David." She greets.

"Welcome Regina. How was the journey here? I heard you did not arrive until early this morning." Snow asks.

"It was a long journey, but worth it. I was more concerned for horses than myself to be honest."

"Well I can assure you that they have been properly taken care of. Our stable-hand wouldn't allow for anything less."

"I appreciate that."

"You requested to meet with us?" The King asks with a smile.

Regina steels herself before answering.

"Yes. I wondered if you would do me the honor, of bestowing me permission, to ask your daughter for her hand in marriage."

It was a bit of a tongue twister to get out but she wanted the wording to be perfect.

The two royals do not look surprised, nor unhappy. The sit with the same small smiles.

"Why should we?" The King asks after a moment.

"Well, first of all, a marriage between our kingdoms would strengthen-"

"Sorry, to cut you off." The Queen says with a shake of her head. "but trust me, we know all of the political benefits and disadvantages of the union already. I believe my husband was trying to ask why you personally feel you should marry our daughter."

 _Ah, they are being parents right now, not rulers.  
_

"I don't know if I should." She says honestly, but slow and careful with her words. "I just know that I desperately want to. I genuinely care for Emma. Someday she will be Queen, and because this is her kingdom by birthright, she will feel the lion-share of the responsibility. While she is taking care of her people, I want to make sure she's being taken care of. She seems the type to look out for others and neglect herself. A noble attribute, but also one which worries me. She also seems the type to not want to deal with the day to day "schmoozing" that will be required of the leader of a kingdom. And honestly, that's where I thrive. I think we'll balance each other out nicely. I can only hope that you and she agree."

She didn't plan to say any of that but she's glad she did considering the smiles she sees on the King and Queen's face.

They nod to one another before standing.

"Upon Emma's agreement, we will announce the union to the Kingdom." Snow states.

It takes a moment for Regina to realize that this means they are giving her their blessing.

"Th-Thank you!" She stutters out in a happy surprise.

"We shall see you at the festivities tomorrow."

"Yes, thank you again." She says before giving a curtsy and leaving the room.

 _Now I only have to worry about asking Emma..._


	13. Christmas Eve Party

Regina lets out a long breath as soon as the doors to the throne room shut. A heavy weight has been lifted from her shoulders. She is still nervous to ask Emma, but this new found confidence has allowed her to at least push it to the back of her mind.

She is suddenly so exhausted she is scared she won't make it too her chamber. A guard offers to escort her back but she knows her way around enough by now to not need help so she declines. She doesn't really want the company when she is this tired.

 _I wish I was still young enough to be carried._

As she sluggishly makes her way around a bend in the corridor she practically bumps into Emma.

"Sorry!" She says startled.

"No, my fault." Emma says and steadies her. Regina just wants to fall into her arms. It seems like it would be a pleasant sleep.

"Whoa, you okay?" Emma asks.

 _Shit, I was actually leaning too much of my weight onto her.  
_

"Yes, sorry again." She says and forces herself to wake up a little and step back.

"You seem tired." Emma comments gently.

"Yes, well I didn't get much sleep last night." She says matter-of-factly.

A smug smile overcomes Emma face at her words.

Regina soon realizes Emma is thinking about their encounter early this morning.

"Smug isn't an attractive look on you." She playfully scolds.

"Even when it's earned?" The princess asks innocently.

Regina rolls her eyes. "Even then."

"Hey! You rolled your eyes at me!" Emma exclaims.

"You were right. I do that often." She says. "Where are you off too?"

"Oh, my mother wants me to meet with her and the seamstress right now." She says deflated.

"Have fun."

"Thanks." She unenthusiastically responds. "Get some sleep."

* * *

And sleep she did. In fact, Regina didn't wake up until a servant woke her up for the Christmas Eve party. She still felt drowsy and was in no mood to see company but she felt it would probably be rude to stay in her room when she was a guest.

Even with the wake-up call, she still ended up late to banquet hall.

"It looks as though you've had a rest." Emma says before handing her a chalice of wine.

A pleasant shiver runs down her spine at the other woman's voice.

"I did. Thank you." She says and takes a sip while looking around the room.

There aren't many people. About twenty. Mostly close friends of the family. Regina recognizes a few faces from Emma's birthday.

"Good, good." Emma says almost nervously.

Regina studies Emma, as Emma looks around uncomfortable.

 _Why is she uncomfortable around me all of a sudden._

"How did your meeting go this morning?" The blonde blurts out.

 _Why is she asking about that now?_

 _Oh...she thinks I'm going to propose tonight!_

Truthfully, her mother did want her to propose at the party but she felt uncomfortable with the idea that other people would be around and decided against it. She still doesn't know when she will, but it's not tonight.

"Emma, do you like my dress?" She asks a moment later, instead of answering.

"Excuse me?" She says thrown off guard by the seemingly random question.

"My dress? Do you like it?" She repeats.

"Ye-Yes? You always look beautiful." Emma says still clearly confused.

Regina is momentarily caught up by the sincerity of the compliment but shakes it off.

"I like it too." She agrees. "The one problem with it is that it has no pockets. I'm not one for carrying around a clutch all night either."

"Okay?" Emma says still not picking up on what Regina is implying.

"Yes, well it's a shame because it means that I can't carry around anything I may need. Like a handkerchief...or _jewelry_."

She can almost see the light-bulb go off over Emma's head before she lets out a relieved breath.

"Ah...well if you find yourself in need of anything let me know." The princess offers.

Before Regina can respond the pair is interrupted.

"Emma did you not see us sending you a distress signal?" A woman with strawberry-blonde hair and blue eyes playfully scolds as she walks up to them.

She's a few years older than Regina and wears a flowing dress with a crescent moon necklace. She is on the arm of a brunette man who looks almost uncomfortable to be there even though Regina could swear they were at her birthday as well.

"I did not. I was greeting Regina." Emma says unapologetic.

The woman looks over Regina appraisingly.

Regina bristles at the look the other woman is giving her but doesn't comment. She immediately feels uneasy around the other girl. Perhaps it's the innate sense of magic that clings to her. Magic has always made Regina wary.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you for leaving us to be lectured by a drunk Grumpy."

"Regina, this is Princess Eilonwy and her husband Sir Taran." Emma introduces.

"Pleasure to meet you." Regina simply says.

"Is it really? I'm surprised your mother hasn't poisoned your mind against me. We got into quite the argument at Emma's birthday." Eilonwy says almost excited by the prospect of fighting her mother.

"Did you really?" Regina asks, surprised she missed it. Although she remembers now how enchanted she was by Emma that night so it really isn't that surprising.

"Oh yes." She says and waves it off as if it's nothing. "Speaking of your birthday Emma," She turns her attention to the other princess. "have you had the chance to try the sabre I got you yet?"

Emma and Eilonwy launch into a discussion about weapons leaving Regina's mind wheeling.

She studies them speaking. She doesn't really like this other woman but she still can't figure out why exactly. Which is strange considering she and Emma seem very similar. Perhaps she just doesn't like how _friendly_ they are. It's not as though they are discussing anything personal, but Emma rarely seems this engaged when other people speak.

"Girls and their swords, right?" Taran jokes.

She smiles back uncomfortably but eventually asks how he and the princess met to start a discussion.

"We met in a dungeon." He says casually.

A much more interesting story than expected. She forces herself to relax and listen to this friendly man.

* * *

The food was laid out buffet style. Regina's mouth watered looking at the food. She hadn't eaten since breakfast and didn't realize how hungry she was until now.

She doesn't want to look like a pig in front of everyone though so she tries to sneak small amounts at a time.

Unfortunately one of the times she steps away for food she is corned at the table by a man.

A huge man.

In fact, Regina had never felt so tiny in comparison to someone else before.

"Lady Mills, what a fine lass you are. I thought surely people were exaggerating your beauty." The booming voice says.

"And you are...?" She says with thinly veiled disdain.

"Gaston!" He greets and takes her hand. He kisses it, and Regina fights the urge to wipe it off on her dress.

She gives him a fake smiles before turning her back on him. Alas, he doesn't take the hint.

"I'll admit I've wanted to meet you for quite some time." He says.

She give him a hard stare.

"You do know I'm courting the princess, correct?"

"Of course, I'm here, am I not? Although I've not met the royals until tonight." He smiles at her in a way that lets her know he thinks highly of himself. Before she can respond he continues. "I have to say, someone as lovely as you should not be courting another, they should be courted. I myself, would be more than happy to show you what's it's like to be wooed."

She seriously wants to cause this man harm by this point already. She is a guest though and wouldn't want to make a scene. For all she knows, he could be a needed ally for the King and Queen.

"As _delightful_ as that sounds, I'm quite happy thank you." Venom dripping as she says it so there is no mistaking her distaste.

She makes her way to leave when she feels hid hand on her arm.

 _How dare he!_

Before she gets the chance to really rip into him someone arm is pushing him back. Not aggressively, but firmly.

"Is there a problem here?" She hears Emma question.

"Of course not your highness." He says with a condescending bow to the princess. Then he turns to Regina. "Remember my offer." He winks.

"I don't think I will." Regina says as he walks away.

She knows he hears her though.

"Are you okay?" Emma asks her once he is gone.

 _Is she jealous?_

 _She seems overly angry._

"Yes Emma, I can handle myself." Regina assures her and squeezes her hand.

 _Any excuse to hold her hand right?_

"I know you can, but that guy's an ass. If it would make you feel better I can throw him out of the party." She says it like she wants an excuse to do so.

"I don't think that's necessary." Regina calms her down. "He's not staying here tonight, is he?"

"No." Emma assures. "No one is. My mother likes to keep Christmas a family only event. So everyone at the party lives fairly local...besides you."

Regina smiles. She's never felt so welcomed somewhere.

"What about Eilnowy?"

 _If she's a princess, surely she has her own kingdom?_

"She and Taran are nomadic for the time being. Very into being adventurous. Warriors who bring prosperity to their kingdom." She explains as if she's announcing a grand story.

"Sounds fun."

"It must be fun to not have day-to-day responsibilities." She quips.

Regina looks at her seriously. "It takes courage to stay and fight the everyday battles of a kingdom instead of running away."

"It doesn't feel courageous."

"Maybe not yet." She allows. "But you also don't have all that responsibility yet either, so how would you know?"

Emma nods in concession. "Anyway..you sure you're okay?"

"Yes, thank you for being my savior."

* * *

 **Princess Eilnowy and Taran are based off of their book characters from the Chronicles of Prydain. Not really the Disney cartoon version of the Black Cauldron.**


	14. The Two Trees of Christmas

Regina looks at the two dresses hanging in the wardrobe.

She makes the last second decision to wear the dress her and her mother picked out on their recent shopping trip.

The dress she picked out to propose in.

To be honest, she still doesn't know when or how she will propose. She has a strong feeling it will be today though. After the party last night, Regina is fairly certain that Emma will accept her ring. Once the mess with Gaston ended, Emma had barely left her side for the rest of the night. They didn't get to chat much because they were required to mingle with other guests, but Emma toted her around and introduced her to everyone she spoke to.

She felt like she was being shown off. And it was actually a nice feeling.

"Merry Christmas!" Neal yells as she walks into the dinning room for breakfast. He is in his father's arms (still just small enough to still be carried) but practically hops out of them so that he can come and hug her.

Her heart swells.

"Merry Christmas Neal."

Snow and Emma walk into the room arm in arm then.

Snow hugs her as well in welcome and Emma smiles widely at her.

It's perhaps the happiest she's seen the princess. They don't hug though as they share their greetings. It feels like a line they haven't crossed yet. She's can't figure out why, it just is. Maybe because a hug between them would never be a casual thing. It would be a intimate gesture.

They soon all sit down at the table to eat the magnificent spread laid out for them. Emma practically squeals when she sees the pastries she likes on a sliver platter. They are sitting next to each other again and Regina watches as she lights up adorably.

Emma takes two pastries and puts one on Regina's plate. Then she proceeds to load up both their plates with food.

Regina had already taken the food she wanted.

"What are you doing?" She asks looking at her growing plate.

"Making sure you're eating. You barely ate anything last night."

It's true. Unfortunately after the incident with Gaston, she wasn't feeling up to eating and didn't return to the tables with food.

"Now, I have you watching what I eat?" It comes out a little harsher than she means it to, but it's a sore topic with her.

Emma looks at her concerned. "You don't have to eat anything you don't want to. I just want make sure you feel comfortable enough to eat around us."

Regina-overcome with emotion- leans over and kisses her cheek quickly before trying to casually cut into her eggs.

She can feel her cheeks heat up in embarrassment of her actions in front of Emma's family but hopes that no one was paying attention.

When she finally is brave enough to peak up, she sees that the only one who is looking at them is the King, and he seems to be holding back laughter.

She doesn't look up again for some time; until Snow draws her into a conversation about she normally spends Christmas.

"We don't have set traditions really. Except to drink eggnog. Some years it's only my parents and I. Other years, my cousins throw a ball that we'll attend. It depends. I believe my parents were invited away this year."

"Well we have some pretty set traditions ourselves." Snow warns. "We have a big family breakfast. Then we invite everyone who lives and works at the castle to come to the grand hall and listen to music and open gifts with us and their families. Then we take a break. Charming like to nap (she refers to her husband) before we have supper."

"Sounds lovely."

"Speaking of presents" Emma interrupts. " may Regina and I be excused so that I can show her what her's is before everyone gathers?"

Snow smiles knowingly. "Of course. See you both soon."

Emma ushers Regina out the room and down the hallway.

"Where are we going?" Regina asks once she sees the coridor where the sleeping chambers lie.

 _Are we going to her room?_

 _...I've never seen her room._

"Outside. But I'm assuming you'll want to get a coat." She says with a nod to the window.

Regina can see that the glass has frosted over from the cold.

"Okay." Regina says and stops at her door.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Emma says and leaves her to go to her own chamber further down the hall.

Regina makes quick work of gathering her overcoat and leather gloves. While debating whether to wait in the hallway or not, her gaze land on the wooden dresser tucked in the corner.

 _Should I?_

 _Just in case, right?_

She's closing the dresser drawer again by the time she hears a knock signaling that Emma is ready.

* * *

The temperature feels warmer outside than she expected. Less bitter than it was while she was traveling.

Though still a little colder than she is use to at her manor.

They walk in the direction of the gardens but end up walking almost all the way around them instead of through.

Regina supposes most plants would be dead at this time anyway.

Finally, Emma takes her hand and pulls her into a section on the edge of the main flower beds. Facing the sprawling fields.

Emma then lets go of her hand and stops in front of what looks to be a baby tree. It almost looks as though it's a branch stuck into the ground.

"This is it."

"What is _it_? Regina asks gently.

"It's an apple tree." Emma explains. "You said that apple blossoms were you're favorite flower and I know you like to eat the fruit too so I thought you might like your own tree."

"When did you plant this?"

"Right after I got your letter telling me your favorite flower. I got the idea in my head right away and started talking to the gardeners about it. I was able to plant it just in time before the ground froze."

Regina stares at the twig in amazement.

But her lack of response seems to make Emma nervous so she keeps talking.

"I believe it produces Honeycrisp apples. Or it will eventually. I couldn't tell the difference between apples anyway but these ones have white flowers. If you want another kind of tree though we could talk to them about it. The gardener said it's better if you have a few different species anyway so they can cross-pollinate. It's actually one of the reasons I picked this location. It has enough space behind it that you could have your own little orchard if you wanted to. Not to say you have to do all the work for it if you don't want to. I did end up learning a lot about the trees though so I could help you if you wanted."

Regina is stunned. She can feel herself tearing up but can't stop it.

 _God this is embarrassing._

 _She's so sweet and I'm a mess!_

"Oh no. What's wrong? It's just a tree, you never have to look at it again if you don't want to, honest." Emma frets.

"Shush." Regina calms with a smile. She wipes some of the tears away. "I love it. Thank you! I've never felt so...welcomed."

She leads Emma to a stone bench close by and takes a deep breath.

"Truthfully...it makes me feel like you want me around for a long time. As if growing an orchard together is some unintentional metaphor for raising a family. I'm just overwhelmed because I didn't realize until this moment exactly how much I want that with you. This whole thing...the Matchmaker...meeting you...it's turned out better than I could have hoped for. And I know it's made the whole relationship feel a little rushed, but I'm sure, so in a way I'm glad I feel pressured to do this." She takes the rig box out of her coat pocket with the hand that is not holding Emma's. "I don't know if I'd find the courage to otherwise."

She see's more than hears Emma's sharp intake of breath. She honestly can't hear much over the sound of her own blood rushing and her heartbeat. She does unconsciously register that Emma is squeezing her hand.

"Please marry me, Emma?"

Emma smiles and bites her bottom lip. She nods her heads many times in agreement. As if she doesn't trust herself to speak in the moment.

Regina suddenly feels so light she thinks she could float away like a balloon.

Emma surges forward and kisses her again. It's no less chaste than the last one (always mindful of other who may be watching) but it's enough to tether Regina's balloon feeling.

When they part Regina feels something wet on her cheek. And it's definitely not a tear this time.

"Did you plan this or something?" Emma jokes while looking up to the sky.

"It's snowing!" Regina says excitedly. It's her first real experience with the substance.

The brunette almost stands up in wonder but Emma's hand stops her.

She looks at the other girl questioningly.

Emma points to the jewelry box still in Regina's hand.

"Oh!" Regina laughs. She's too elated to be embarrassed.

She carefully take the ring out and slides it on Emma's finger.

 _Perfect fit._

"I don't know if I trust myself with something this nice." Emma jokes while looking down at the newly adorned finger.

"I'll be there to make sure you don't loose it."

"That's what I'm counting on."


	15. Servant's Stories

The pair quickly shed their outer layers and make their way into the hall.

Regina is stunned at the sight.

The noise assaults her immediately. People of all ages laughing and shouting. The hall is packed. Their is a banquet table with food and drinks but nobody seems to be manning it. Regina realizes after a moment that it is because all the workers, and even some off-duty guards, are present and celebrating.

It's only when the Queen greets her that she notices that Emma has been caught in a conversation with someone and is no longer beside her.

"How did you like your gift?" Snow asks knowingly.

"It was truly lovely." Regina replies. Her elated smile still not having left her face. "Thank you for allowing a piece of your land."

"Oh don't thank me!" She waves off. "I know little about the landscaping. If you want to thank anyone besides Emma it should be our gardener. He's right over there." She points to a slightly balding man in a worn suit.

In fact, everyone seems to be wearing their finer clothing to this event. Although most aren't very expensive looking, she is still relieved her own dress is appropriate for the occasion.

"Thank you." She tells Snow before making her way over to the man.

"Hello." She says when she has his attention.

"Oh. Hello Lady Regina." He says with a little dip of his head.

 _Will someone bow to me some day? That's crazy!_

"I wanted to meet the man who was gracious enough to allow me to take over a section of the property."

"Mr. Woodrue." He says and shakes her hand. "And it was my pleasure."

Over the din of the party Regina can hear Snow practically yell 'OH MY GOD IT"S GORGEOUS'. She looks over to them and sees Emma laughing uncomfortably as her mother keeps her left hand trapped.

When she looks to Mr Woodrue again she notices a familiar girl with him.

 _Her name starts with and R like mine...what is it?_

"Rebecca!" She finally greets the girl who looks to be a few years younger than herself.

"Hello Lady Regina" she says softly.

"You know my daughter?" The gardener asks.

"Not well." She admits. "I didn't realize you two were related."

"Oh yes, my mother works in the gardens as well. Unfortunately I did not inherent their green thumb."

"The whole family then. How nice." She comments and right after hears 'REGINA' called from the Queen.

 _Is it not improper for a Queen to scream across a room?_

 _I wonder if this is a common occurrence or merely a over-excitement from today's events._

"Excuse me" She says to the father and daughter. "Her majesty calls."

They murmur their understanding as she makes her way back to where the royal family has gathered.

Snow hugs Regina immediately upon arrival.

"Congratulations!" She squeals. "The ring is beautiful, by the way.I'm a little jealous. Don't get me wrong, I love my mother-in-law's ring, but otherwise Charming's specialty isn't picking out jewelry. You should help my husband pick out my birthday gift."

"Hey!" The man says in mock offense. "You like some of the things I've gotten you."

"I love the sentiment behind all of them." She assures and pats his cheek.

He ignores her and hugs Regina as well.

"Welcome to the family."

It's the first time he's shown her so much affection and she would be lying if she said she wasn't moved by the gesture.

His presence reminds Regina of her own father, where as Snow's presence is reminiscent of an excitable older sibling. Although she doesn't have a sibling to know for sure.

Soon Regina finds herself by the huge decorated tree with the family.

The Queen clinks her glass to get everyone's attention. A hush befalls upon them.

"First of all, Merry Christmas everyone!" She says and cheers erupt throughout the crowd. "Thank you to everyone who helped put this celebration together, and thank you for the amazing work all of you do here throughout the year!" Clapping ensues. "We have a special announcement today." She continues and everyone quiets. "We would like you all to be the first to know about the impending nuptials between our daughter Emma and Lady Regina of the Sun Kingdom!"

Regina is overwhelmed by the enthuasim that is met by the announcement.

"Are you ready for all this?" Emma asks almost nervously. Like Regina would possibly back out now.

"You're not getting rid of me that easy." Regina jokes.

* * *

Later, Regina finds herself standing by tree alone. She is studying the decorations and wondering how long it must have taken them to put this massive tree up.

 _I will most likely be here next year to watch them put it up._

 _One day I may even have a say in how it's decorated._

"Congratulations Princess." A recognizable voice says behind her. "I told you there was no need to worry."

She spins around. The other girl looks...younger. Softer, than usual. Her dress, while plain, is a bright green that makes goes well with her complexion. And her hair, instead of it's usual bun, is in a soft braid across her shoulder.

"Lew!" She greets affectionately. "I'm hardly a princess yet."

"Soon enough." She says with a smile.

"You look beautiful." Regina can't stop herself from saying. "I'm glad you're using the technique I showed you on your hair."

"Thanks." The girl scoffs at the compliment and glances over to her right. She seems to be dividing her attention. "That's hardly true compared to you though."

Regina ignores the other girl and tries to figure what is so interesting to her side. People are consistently walking past the doorway.

"What are you looking at?" she finally asks.

"Nobody." She says immediately and gives Regina her full attention.

"Oh so it's a somebody?" Regina teases and looks again. The only people that are consistently standing there are two men Regina vaguely recognizes.

"Stop it."

"Which one?" Regina asks with a tilt of her head.

Llewellyn lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Graham" she finally says.

"The Huntsman?" Regina asks intrigued. If she's not mistaken, he's the rugged looking brunette without a tie.

"Yes, but I don't like that title. It makes him sound...dangerous or vicious, when really he's very sweet."

"You like him." Regina teases.

"I hardly know him." She responds diplomatically.

"You think he's cute."

"Who wouldn't?" She counters but then stops and looks at Regina. "Well I guess you wouldn't."

Regina can't help but laugh. Not just at the girl's words but the deadpan way they were delivered.

"What is that supposed to mean?" she asks in mock offense, but her residual chuckles ruin the affect.

"Well the Princess is a woman and you seem to only have eyes for her."

"Just because I'm not really attracted to men doesn't mean I can't see that he is objectively good-looking."

"Who's good-looking?" Emma takes that moment to walk into the conversation.

"You are." Regina says automatically.

"Uh huh." Emma says with a smile but narrowed eyes.

"Lew has a crush." Regina explains to take the attention off of her.

"Oi" The other girl calls. "Can you not tell everyone?!"

Emma chuckles.

"Emma's not everyone." Regina insists.

Both other girls smile awkwardly at each other and Regina realizes that just because the two are friendly they probably aren't friends.

"Still." Lew says.

"She doesn't even know who it is." Regina counters. " And I bet if she did, she could help you."

"Help me how?"

"I don't know, see if he likes you."

"No thanks."

"Suit yourself. But I think you should at least go and talk to him." She says and nudges the other girl.

"So bossy." She says and flips her braid before walking in his direction.

"The Huntsman?" Emma says a little surprised when she see's who Lew approached.

"Apparently she doesn't like to call him that, but yes."

"They look cute together." Emma says while watching them chat.

"They do."

"Don't play Matchmaker." Emma warns playfully, after seeing the look on Regina's face.

"Why? It worked out so well for us."

* * *

 **In case anyone cares, mr woodrue gets his name from jason woodrue or floronic man from the dc comics. He could control all the world's plants for a time. Yes, I'm a nerd.  
**


	16. Flirtations

The next four days at the castle we wonderful.

Yes, she indeed had been trying to play matchmaker with Lew and Graham. Unfortunately the man in question was absent from the castle so very little progress was made besides getting Lew to tell her of how the two had met and the opportunities they've had to talk.

They've talked only when alone though. Regina thinks that Lew is slightly uncomfortable talking about such matters with the princess, which she understands to an extent. Although she hopes that even when she and Emma are married Llewellyn will still feel that they are friends.

Despite the lack of progress on the maid's love life, Regina had been productive in other area's in those last days at the castle.

The snow had accumulated enough that she could build a snowman with Neal and Emma. Emma had thrown a snow ball at her which naturally resulted in her getting revenge.

Emma ended up very wet and cold that day.

She didn't get to spend all her time with Emma though as the other girl had duties to attend to. However, she did get to spend at least portion of everyday getting to know her better.

Finding more things to love.

Because love, for the first time in Regina's life, does not seem like a scary/impossible thing. It's very real, and attainable, and present.

Especially the familial love she already feels for these people. And although she had gone through a small bout of missing her own family and friends on Christmas, the castle is starting to feel like home.

The best part about the trip though is a wonder Regina discovers on the day after Christmas.

Emma in pants.

Apparently Emma actually prefers to wear them most of the time.

"I like to get dressed up and feel pretty every once and a while. But overall pants are just easier and more comfortable." The blonde had explained.

Emma doesn't wear just any trousers though. She wears tight pants that Regina has only been exposed to while riding. In fact the whole ensemble of blouse, pants, and boots, is very much appropriate for horseback riding.

Logically, Regina should have known Emma would wear pants often, considering she sword fights. She just hadn't thought about it since she personally hadn't seen the sight herself.

And what a sight it is.

Regina finds her eye being drawn to the other woman's backside.

 _It's at least normal to lust after her because of this right?_

She's hoping others haven't noticed her gaze but the likelihood of that is probably slim so she tries to own it.

After all they are engaged. She's allowed to look.

But is she allowed to touch?

By the rules of royal society. No.

But they did already kiss twice which would probably be frowned upon so she was confused about where they stood on this issue the entire rest of the week.

Needless to say everything was kept appropriate...if not a little more flirty than usual.

For example, the first time Regina saw Emma wearing pants, Emma most certainly noticed the affect it had on her.

"Like what you see?" The Princess teased and wiggled her hips.

Not to be one-upped, Regina decided to make a show of looking Emma up and down.

"Hmm." She hums as if contemplating whether she likes it or not. "Spin for me?"

"Har Har" Emma deadpans.

Regina winked before taking her arm and leading her away.

And that was not the only instance of their flirtations either.

Unfortunately, not all of them were private moments.

On the day after Christmas, word was sent to Regina's parents to let them know of the coming nuptials and invite them to come to the castle when they make a formal announcement to the kingdom about it.

So on the last day of Regina's stay, everyone gathers before the balcony in front of the great lawn to make the announcement to the nobles and citizens of the White Kingdom who have gathered.

Well, everyone except for Emma, who had still not shown up.

Regina was beginning to worry that Emma was having second thoughts. She can hear her mother making snide comments about the other girl's lack of punctuality to her father and tries to ignore them.

They had only arrived themselves a few hours prior and the most her mother has said to her in that time is 'good work, now onto the next step.'

She supposes she should be happy with the sort-of compliment but it felt lacking. Especially compared to her father's congratulations and bear-hug.

Regina shakes off thoughts of her mother and continues to pace the corridor. Before she could work herself into too much of a state about it though, she sees a streak of blonde hair hurrying toward her.

Emma, with her hair a mess, her jacket open, and her scarf almost flying away finally come to a stop in front of Regina.

"Emma!"

"Sorry, I lost track of time." The Princess says with a huff.

"Look at you." The brunette tuts and instinctively reaches out to start buttoning the other girl's coat.

"You know I can do that myself right?" Emma asks in an amused tone.

Regina has half a mind to be embarrassed by her presumptuous actions but Emma is making no move to stop her so she decides she doesn't care.

"Clearly you can't." She responds with a roll of her eyes instead.

Emma chuckles as Regina winds the scarf around her neck. "Maybe you're right. My mom use to do the same thing."

"As your wife, I suppose this will be my responsibility now?" She asks with a raised eyebrow.

But secretly she's thrilled at the prospect.

Emma leans back to look at her but Regina keeps a hold on the end of the scarf so they are still only inches apart.

"I would do the same for you...although I don't honestly believe you ever look less than perfect."

"Are you girls ready?" The Queen calls out before Regina can respond. They notice that everyone is waiting for them.

Regina is sure she would look embarrassed if her cheeks weren't already red from Emma's words.

"Am I ready?" Emma questions Regina jokingly.

Regina pauses and tucks a stray hair behind her fiance's ear. "Are you?" Hoping that Emma is ready for this next step. Her worries from earlier still lingering in the background.

Emma catches the hand in her own. "Let's go."

* * *

 **Thank you again for all the responses.**

 **I know some of you were wondering how long it would be/ if there was going to be some major conflict. And honestly I don't know but probably not. Not to say there will be no conflicts at all but this has turned out very fluffly and it seems you like that. Also, I don't think it will be longer than maybe 5 or 6 more chapters. I want to make sure I'm able to finish it before I get too busy.**


	17. My Domain

Regina lays on her bed at home reading a book.

Well, trying to read a book, but her thoughts are distracting her.

She keeps thinking about Emma.

The Princess and her family had come to visit the manor last month. Only a few weeks after Regina had left the castle. According to her mother it was only proper to host them now that the two were engaged. Besides, Cora and Snow had many wedding plans to discuss.

Of course the girls were required to attend these talks as well. Although Regina has no idea why, considering they weren't really allowed any say in the proceedings. The two mostly spent the time stealing glances at each other and pretending to care about things like color scheme. When really the only decision that mattered to them was that they be married in the Spring so that the garden would be in bloom.

It was a short visit and so very structured. Apparently it's a big deal when ever a regining family leaves their kingdom (even if it's just over the border) so how they were treated at the manor would apprently reflect to the citizens what the relationship between the two kingdoms was like.

Talk about pressure.

This meant each minute of their time was accounted for. Therefore, Regina spent virtually no time alone with her fiance.

Talk about disappointing.

Regina wonders now if she can get another private letter to Emma. After all she may not see her until weeks before the wedding at this rate. Especially since she is currently bed-ridden.

Just then Regina hears a knock on her door.

 _Good, maybe Adeline can get me parchment and a pen._

"Come in" She calls and looks up from her book.

There she sees the object of her distractions walking through the door.

"Emma!" She exclaims and pops up.

"No, no. Don't get up." Emma says and cautiously walks up to the bed.

She settles propped up on the pillows once more.

"What are you doing here?"

Emma does respond immediately she is staring at Regina.

"Emma?" She asks wondering what the other girl is thinking.

"You wear glasses?" She asks in wonder.

"Oh, yeah." Regina says and looks down shyly as she takes them off.

"You look...they looked great on you." Emma finally says flustered.

"Thanks...so what are you doing here?" She asks again trying to move on so she doesn't blush from the look Emma is giving her.

"What do you mean, what am I doing here? You're last letter said you were unable to walk! I had to see if you were okay."

"It's a broken leg." She dismisses. "Don't worry, I'll be able to walk down the aisle." She quips.

Emma just frowns at her lack of seriousness.

"Sit. You're making me uncomfortable standing over me like that. This isn't my death-bed." Regina remarks.

A mischievous look crosses Emma's face. Regina doesn't have time to wonder what it's about before the blonde climbs onto the bed and crawls over Regina's legs to finally sit down on the other side.

"You could have just walked around to the other side, you know?" Regina musses, unable to keep the smile off her face.

"I could have." Emma agrees.

Regina shakes her head in disbelief. She then moves so that she can face Emma better.

"Are you in pain?" Emma immediately asks upon seeing the scrunched face the other girl had while moving.

"Not so much anymore." Regina says. "They had to reset the bone though."

Emma looks horrified at the thought.

"It's okay. I've learned I have a very high pain tolerance." Regina assures. "The healer said most people pass out."

 _Most people also don't have Cora hovering over them with a 'you deserve this for being careless' look on her face._

"That's good to know. You carry the children then." Emma says and pats her legs gently.

"What? Does the Princess not like blood?" Regina teases. "That's surprising from a knight in training."

"The whole goal in the fight is to not be the one injured." Emma remarks.

"Good point."

There's a pause.

"So what did your mother have to say about all this." Emma finally can stop herself from asking.

"Unsurprisingly pissed." She says frankly which makes Emma chuckle. "I'm honestly surprised she hasn't just magically healed me yet. If this interrupts her plans so much."

"Cora has magic?!" Emma exclaims. She honestly looks more horrified by this thought then of having her leg-bone reset.

"Not anymore." Regina assures her.

"What do you mean anymore?"

"Well...my parents actually met when my mother made a deal with the King. My grandfather. She convinced him that she could spin flax into gold. Apparently she had heard of it being done. So he agreed that if she managed to do this in one night, he would marry her off to his youngest son. That night she made a deal with a magical being to teach her magic so that she could complete her task. I don't know what she promised him but apparently whatever it was, she broke the deal. Or scammed him or something. She married my father and soon had me, but he wanted revenge and when I was about three, he placed a cure on me. I don't really remember much but I still get nightmares about..." She shakes her head to clear the thoughts. "Anyway, the only way he would remove it was if she agreed to have him strip her powers...and she did. I'm surprised too. I remember a little of what she was like before and it wasn't pretty. "

"I can't even imagine. She's scary enough as it is."

"Indeed." There is another pause where Emma lets this information sink in. "She isn't home, you know." Regina informs her.

"I noticed."

"I was supposed to go on this trip with her but I couldn't because of the injury. Silver linings I suppose."

"It will be a more relaxed visit for me." Emma smirks.

"She'll be mad she wasn't here. She doesn't trust my father to be a good host. I don't believe she feels he has to be a good one though since she takes over usually anyway. But she won't be mad at him, she'll be secretly mad at you for surprising us with the visit." Regina warns.

"Oh well."

They both laugh.

"So I met Daniel."

"Oh?" A raised eyebrow.

"He's very handsome." Faking casualty.

"Don't be jealous." The brunette teases sensing the undercurrent of distaste in her voice.

"As long as he knows..."

"He knows." Regina assures her and sticks out her left hand for Emma to see.

"You're wearing the ring!" Emma says happily and inspects it on Regina's hand.

Regina examines it as well. It's a simple gold band with a garnet gemstone in the center that Emma had sent her for her birthday a month ago.

"Of course I'm wearing it. How else would people know I was taken before I get the wedding band. Plus...it's very beautiful."

"I picked it out."

"It's good to know you didn't get your taste in jewelry from your father then."

Emma sticks her tongue out and Regina has a quick irrational thought to touch it.

She resists.

"Well, I should probably leave before the maids talk of how long I've been in your room alone." Emma says with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Regina doesn't want her to leave but can't find a reason for her to stay.

Emma begins to climb back over Regina. Only this time instead of crawling on her hands and knees, she swings her leg over Regina's as if getting on a horse.

Instinctively Regina reaches out before Emma can move out of the straddling position.

Now it's Emma's turn to raise her eyebrow questioningly.

Regina, loving the weight of Emma on her, puts her arms around the other girl's waist so that she stays firmly in her lap.

She doesn't know where this surge of confidence is coming from. She could guess that it's because she's in her domain. This is _her_ room, in _her_ house. She feels in control in the space. She realizes that she really likes that feeling of power.

 _God, maybe my mother and I are more alike than I thought._

But with Emma so close thoughts of her mother don't linger.

"Thank you for coming to visit me." Regina says softly. "I like you being here."

Emma smiles and puts her hands on Regina's shoulders. "I like being her too." She says suggestively; indicating their current position.

"You know what I meant." Regina laughs.

"I know." She smiles cheekily.

 _She's so cute! Look at her dimples!_

Regina can't help but to lean forward. Emma quickly reacts to meet her half way in a kiss.

It's deeper and more forceful than the times their lips have met.

Regina gasps into the kiss, wanting to inhale everything that is the magnificent girl on top of her.

Emma doesn't miss the opportunity this gives her.

 _Did she just bite my lip?_

 _And why did that send a shiver down my spine?  
_

She unconsciously pulls them closer together so that they are completely flush.

She can feel Emma's chest expand while she inhales and exhales rapidly against her own chest.

It's the first time Regina's kissed someone and never wanted to stop.

But inevitably it does eventually come to an end.

Emma leans her forehead against Regina's.

"They already know we've been in here unsupervised for a while. They'll come to check on us soon. So you might as well stay longer." Regina finally states.

Emma nods and gracelessly plops back down onto her side of the bed.

 _Her side?_

 _It's amazing how she's claimed so much of me in such a short amount of time._

"What were you reading?" Emma finally asks.

"Poetry" She answers and hold up the book for her to see.

"Read to me." The blonde requests and makes herself comfortable.

Regina smiles and puts her glass back on before clearing her throat and beginning.

* * *

 **The curse might not come up again in specifics but I imagine it would have had to be something time sensitive so that Cora had to act to save her before Henry could get there and possibly help with familial true-love and all that.**

 **Also, know a lot of you have commented about Cora's character specifically. I didn't want to make her evil since Regina wasn't supposed to be influenced by that. I have come to realize that I wrote her as an Emily Gilmore or Lucille Blooth type of mother. It wasn't intentional but I'm not unhappy that it happened.**


	18. Overheard Conversations

The wedding is officially two weeks away when Regina finally sees Emma again. She is asked to come to the castle early as to start the moving in process. Regina assumes she won't just eventually move into Emma's room but she also has no idea where they are going to live. Oddly it's not even on her radar of concerns though. This is something that will be worked out regardless of her involvement.

Regina is excited to be back at the castle though. Especially since her parents did not make the trip with her. They decided to wait until closer to the wedding.

Not that there would have been room for them and all of Regina's things anyway. In fact, her and Bill had to stay at a tavern overnight to give the horses a break because they weren't use to all the extra weight.

It's mid-morning when Regina finally arrives at the castle. And the moment she steps inside she is shuffles to the dinning hall to be greeted by the royal family.

 _Her soon to be family._

She has to constantly remind herself of this. It seems surreal.

Emma is smiling at her in her sexy pants and blouse and Regina just wants to...well honestly she's not even sure. She's not familiar with all these feelings rushing through her. It's like a disease is poisoning her bloodstream and Emma's the only cure.

"Regina. Welcome!" Snow announces and gives her a quick hug. Meanwhile David pats her shoulder. And Neal shouts his hello.

 _She really is a huger isn't she. I guess I'll have to get use to it._

"Have you eaten? Sit sit." She begins and pushes Regina into a chair. "I'm so glad you come come up early." She says once Regina has coffee.

Emma squeezes her hand from next to her as if to say she is glad as well.

"Now that you're here. I actually have a surprise for both of you."

"What is it?" Emma asks when her mother pauses dramatically.

" Do you know the east wing?"

Regina squints as she vaguely remembers walking past a corridor that they told her was unfinished.

"Yes?"

"Well my father had started building it when I was a teenager. He said he wanted me to have a place to live with my future husband that was more secluded. Unfortunately he passed away before I even met David so it was never finished or put to use. But now...I'm refurbishing it for you two."

"Really?" Emma says excitedly.

"Yes. You'll have your own separate area where you can eat, sleep, and entertain if you wish but it's still attached to the rest of the building. And this is why I wanted you here early Regina. I assumed you would help with the furnishing and decorating. After all it will be your space."

"Thank you!" Regina says gratefully.

"I don't get a say?" Emma asks sarcastically.

"Do you want to pick out bedding?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

Everyone laughs.

"Well now that this is settled. We should start the day." Everyone stands. "Neal let's get you ready for the tutor. And remember to meet me in an hour Emma."

"Okay." The Princess acknowledges but doesn't make a move to leave the room with the rest of the family.

Regina takes the cue to stay behind as well.

Once everyone (except for servants and guards) are gone, Emma immediately pulls Regina into an embrace.

 _Now this is a hug I could get use to!_

The older girl lets out a huge breath as her body sinks into the arms wrapped around her.

They just let the moment wash over them.

Emma practically buries her head in Regina's neck.

"You smell nice. What perfume are you wearing?"

"I'm not."

Emma pulls back slightly. But only enough to look at her profile.

"Seriously? Not even some herbs or something?"

"No?"

"You're telling me you just naturally smell this nice? Like even after having been traveling for two days?!"

"Yes." Regina chuckles.

"Lucky you." Emma says and holds her close again. "Lucky me."

Regina smiles at the words she barely caught. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

And missing her is what Regina continued to do because that was the last time the two were together for any extended period of time. Sure, they saw each other at least twice a day for meals but it was always accompanied by other people. Both girls had just become so busy. Regina was in constant meetings about the wedding guests, her dress, and the jewelry they were lending her. Not to mention all the decorators and contractors that she was meeting with and without Snow present. And Emma seems just as busy. The other girl looked tired and stressed and Regina wanted nothing more than to hold her and make her feel better. But there was just no moments for them to steal away. And she began to miss the other girl.

It's particularly hard to miss someone so close by.

It's a tease.

Regina half-hoped Emma would decide to come and visit her in her room or arrange their schedules to give them some time together. She herself did not think she had the power to do that for them. This wasn't her territory. At least not yet.

But Emma never did those things and as it gets closer to the wedding date, Regina begins to get antsy.

She needs Emma to talk her down.

Soon it's only two days before the ceremony and in a gutsy, spur of the moment, decision Regina leaves her room to transverse the hall between her's and Emma's. Everyone retired to their rooms after supper but it's still early so Regina assumes she is still up.

She is about to knock on the door when she hears Emma say "No mom, I can't." fairly loudly.

Regina stops immediately. She doesn't want to interrupt their conversation (or argument by the sound of it). Especially since she doesn't have a reason for being there to begin with.

She is about to leave when she hears Emma continue. "I was forced to make the choice too quickly!"

Her stomach drops.

 _Is she talking about us?"_

Her curiosity gets the better of her at this point. She peers around the corridor and finds that no one else is in the immediate vicinity so her feet stay firmly planted on the ground.

"Emma..." Her mother sighs.

"I'm freaking out mom!" Shuffling. "I'm not this girl. I shouldn't be this concerned!"

"Emma honey it's not to late to-" Her mother tries to reason soothingly.

"Yes it is!" Emma cuts her off sternly.

"What about this is making you this upset?"

"Regina...she-" She hears her name slip from Emma mouth and can't listen to anymore.

Regina's feet move on their own after that. Before she realizes what's happening, she's crossed the threshold of her room and slammed the door behind her.

 _There is no mistaking what she just heard, right?_

 _She said my name!_

 _...she doesn't want to get married._


	19. I Thought So

**So I really didn't mean to upset so many people with the last chapter. You were all still so respectful in you're comments though so I appreciate it! Also, you should trust by now though that the only reason this story would have conflict is so that the fluff to follow could be 10x fluffier.  
**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Regina's head rests on a wet pillow. It's been soaked though with tears from last night.

Her eyes feel puffy and she knows that she must look a fright.

She feels pathetic.

The only other time she's cried in the last few years was a few months back when she had fallen form her horse and broke her leg. And even that wasn't the heart-wrenching sobs she had found coming from her last night.

 _It's not like someone died Regina._

She's tried to remind herself of this but it's not helping. It feels like someone's died.

 _The idea of a blissfully happy future with Emma has been killed.  
_

In her wallowing she misses the sound of someone entering her room.

"What happened?!" Llewellyn says startled when she sees the state Regina is in.

Regina has half a mind to be embarrassed about her friend finding her in this state but she is too upset for that.

She sits up and looks at the other girl. She wants to tell her but she can't find it in herself to speak. Instead she hugs a pillow to herself and shakes her head.

"Did you and the Princess Emma have a fight?" Lew hedges and sits on the edge of the bed.

"A fight?" She gives a mirthless laugh. Her voice raw from crying and sleep. "No."

"I'm assuming from your tone that it has something to do with her though." She tries. "So if it wasn't a fight what happened."

Regina bites her lip, internally battling with herself.

"She doesn't want to marry me." She finally admits in a small voice.

"Of course she does." Lew immediately dismisses.

"She doesn't. I heard her say so."

"To you?" She asks, and Regina shakes her head no. "I think you need to talk to her. That girl adores you."

"I'm not saying she doesn't like me or even care about me in some way but that doesn't mean she wants to marry me. What if I'm just the best of a bad situation for her."

"You're not."

Regina simply looks to her with disbelief.

"Fine, I can see you're not going to listen to me about this." Lew says already having lost her patience for the conversation. "Do you want anything? Water? Tea? I can bring breakfast by soon too."

"No thank you."

"Then you'll just have to be satisfied with my company then." She smirks.

"Yes, distract me." Regina agrees and tries to give the girl her full attention. "How is Graham?"

"I actually spent time with him a few weeks ago." She smiles.

"Do tell." She encourages and perks up slightly.

"We went to a pub in the village together."

"How was it."

"Very fun. He is quite the gentleman."

"Are you going out again?" Regina wonders hopefully.

"Probably not."

"What? Why?" She's completely distracted at this point.

"He's a lone wolf." She explains. "I can sense it. And even if some lucky woman convinced him to settle down with her, I know it wouldn't be here."

"And you want to stay at the castle?"

"Of course I do. This is where my friends are. My family is not too far away. And how many people can call a castle home?" Lew asks rhetorically. "I know I work here too but I always have enough food. Good food usually too. If there was ever a storm I don't have to worry about the roof caving in. And even if it happened to, I wouldn't have to deal with it, I could trust that someone else would take care of it. Overall it's a pretty good deal."

"I'm sorry it didn't work out between you two. But I for one, am glad you plan to stay." Regina genuinely states.

"I'm happy to hear that Princess because I have news..." She says mysteriously.

"Oh?"

"I was going to wait and surprise you, but you seem to need good news right about now."

"And?" Regina prompts with some annoyance in her tone from the other girl dragging it out.

It just seems to please the Lew to hear it.

"Well I heard they were going to hiring you a personal handmaiden once you move in to your wing. So I requested a transfer."

"You're going to be my..."

"Yes."

Regina tosses the pillow to the side so that she has room to hug Lew instead. The other girl hugs back for a second before withdrawing.

"No need to become so sentimental about it. We don't need you crying anymore today."

Her words remind Regina about why she was so upset. She takes a deep breathe.

"If I write Emma a letter, will you give it to her for me."

"I suppose." Lew accepts reluctantly and stands. "I'll be back for it soon."

Regina immediately sits down to write a letter.

She wants to express to Emma that she doesn't want to pressure her. She doesn't want her to be in an unhappy marriage because she thinks she has no other choice. She wants to tell her that she loves her enough to let her go if she has to.

In the end she doesn't say any of those things.

In the end, the letter is two sentences long.

 _I want to marry you, but if you aren't ready, it's not too late. I would understand._

Lew comes back a half an hour later with a tray of breakfast items.

"Oh, you're dressed!" She remarks once she see's Regina. "I assumed you were planning to sulk in your room as long as possible."

"No I think I shall take a walk in the gardens."

She doesn't say that she wants to visit her tree for possibly the last time.

"Good. Don't forget that you have a rehearsal at three and a dinner with the overnight guest immediately following."

Regina makes a face. The last thing she feels like doing is shmoozing with a bunch of royalty who either resent her or think she's somehow scamming the princess.

Lew notices and goes on to assure her that the dinner won't last long as she has to be up early for wedding prep the next morning.

 _If there is a wedding_

* * *

An hour later she sits on the bench where she asked Emma to marry her. She gazes at her tree. It looks as if it has barely grown but the few leaves popping out showing Regina that at least it had made it through the harsh winter weather.

 _Even if I don't stay. I will have left a mark on this place._

"Hey!"

She looks up to see Emma walking toward her.

"Emma?"

"Llewellyn said she had a letter from you to give to me but then refused to actually give it to me. She said I should go find you instead."

 _That girl!_

Regina shakes her head at the servants actions.

"Yeah she's surprisingly bold." Emma agrees with a chuckle.

"Indeed." She agrees but her smile doesn't reach her eyes.

"So what's wrong?" Emma asks finally noticing Regina's red eyes and somber mood.

"You...you don't have to marry me if you don't want to, you know." She chooses her words carefully. She really wished Emma had at least read the letter before coming to see her so she doesn't have to go through all of this from the beginning.

"What?" She sits down on the bench as well.

"It's not too late to cancel."

"Reg-"

"I know if you did that at this point it would look bad" She cuts her off getting teary in the process. "but you would still get marriage offers, trust me, you're still the crown princess. And I know you, if you did you would be worried about my reputation but I don't care about that if you're not happy. I won't force you into this so don't take me into account."

"What is making you say this?" Emma asks floored by the conversation.

"I don't want to be my mother!" Regina exclaims, shocking them both.

"You're not." Emma says and lays a hand on top of one of Regina's.

"Really? Because when my parents got married my mother barely had a choice in the matter if she didn't want to be destitute or jailed. And my father...well he had no choice whats so ever. She forced him into it and has been manipulating their marriage ever since. And honestly, it's worked out for them okay. He's so easy going that I don't think he minds much that she takes charge. But it hasn't always been a pleasant household to live in. I don't want their marriage!"

"We wouldn't. We'd have one all our own." Emma assures.

"It feels gross for me to force you into this. I don't want that."

"Regina stop!" Emma finally says forcefully. "Do you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do." The brunette replies immediately. "But I would understand if you don't or if you're not ready."

"God Regina, don't you know by now that I love you!" She practically shouts; clearly exasperated by this conversation.

"You-what?" She stutters.

 _Did she really just say that?!_

"I know I haven't said it before but I thought that you could feel it!" She sighs. "I'm not good at talking about my feelings, okay? And I never thought I would be in love. As crazy as that sounds from the product of true love. But I was just too practical to think it would happen for me; that love at first sight kind of feeling. The most I hoped for was to like the person I married and have a type of affection grow from there. When I first met you, I knew you could fulfill that hope. I didn't realize that you would exceed that hope but you did, and it feels...amazing. So stop worrying."

 _I think my heart just melted._

But Regina still didn't understand.

"But I heard you last night in your room talking about how you made the choice to marry me too quickly?" She states questioningly.

"Huh?" Emma is genuinely confused for a moment. "Oh...I was talking about my dress!"

"You're dress?"

"Yes! It's hideous! I hate it. And clothing isn't usually something I care about so this really had me in a panic. You always look so beautiful too and I was worried about standing up there next to you. Plus, I don't want that to be the first thing you see me in as your wife!"

Regina finally lets out a breathe. Now she's mad at herself getting worked up over nothing.

"You could walk down the aisle in a sack and I would still think you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen."

Emma smiles and squeezes her hand.

"You say that now, but you haven't seen this monstrosity." She counters playfully. "The worst part is, there isn't enough time now to make too many changes to it."

Regina sees how disappointed this makes her. She can't allow Emma's unhappiness.

"I'll handle it."

"What? How?"

"Don't worry about. The dress you walk down in will be beautiful, trust me." She says already formulating a plan.

"Okay..." The princess agrees skeptically. "I'll leave you to your secret master plans."

Regina laughs and pulls Emma into a hug.

 _God I've missed her this week._

Her arms feel like home.

"I love you too." She whispers.

She feels lips pressed against her cheek.

"I thought so." Emma replies with a smile in her voice. "It's still nice to hear though."


	20. The Wedding

Regina wakes up tired from a long night. Despite the dinner not lasting very long it was grating on her nerves. She was constantly receiving glares from sons of royalty and nobility who presumibly hate her for the sole reason that she is marrying Emma. Which is crazy considering most of them didn't want Regina or Emma when they were actually available. I guess you just always want what you can't have.

After dinner, while more pleasant in company, was no less tiring. She had been dealing with the seamstress and a few servants most of the night trying to work on Emma's dress piece by piece.

"Moring Princes!" Lew calls out loudyl upon entering the room.

Regina grumbles before rising.

"In a few hours I will actually be a princess." She reminds the maid. "What are you going to do once you can't tease me by calling me that anymore?"

"I don't know you're majesty." The girl answers innocently.

"Jumping right to Queen? Don't let anyone hear you say that. You'll get jailed for treason." Regina jokes.

Lew only gives a dismissive wave of the hand in response before practically dragging Regina from the bed.

In fact, the whole morning Regina was tossed around like a rag doll. She was forced into outfits and chairs and talked about as if she's not in the room at all. Only getting worse once Cora arrives. But Regina oddly didn't mind. She just let the rush roll over her like a wave.

She feels good today. No wedding jitters.

Her feet are perfectly toasty.

She _does_ feel slightly anxious about the actual ceremony. However this is only because at a royal wedding anything could happen. A rogue sorcerer could come and try to kill everyone. Honestly she's heard of stranger things happening.

But overall she just wants the day to be over with so that she can start her life with Emma.

Soon enough the ceremony is beginning though.

Regina is to walk down the aisle first. When she sees all the important guests waiting, she has to force herself not to grimace.

It's one of those fake it until you make it situations for Regina. So she erects her mask and none is the wiser.

But the mask stands no chance when she gets her first glimpse of Emma.

 _Wow_

Yes, technically Regina had seen the dress already. But a manikin clearly has nothing on Emma. It hug and flows off her in all the right places.

Beautiful...and that's not even mentioning her face and hair.

 _I've never seen her with make-up before_

They were told not to talk to each other during the very specific and dreadfully long ceremony but it doesn't stop Emma from leaning over to whisper to her when they are told to kneel in front of the minister.

"You're a miracle worker. This practically looks like a new dress."

Regina squeezes her hand and winks in acknowledgement.

The rest is a blur.

Aren't all big moments like that though. At least the planned ones. There is so much pressure and things to remember and emotions that by the time it's over, you can't believe it had happened at all.

By the time Regina snaps out of her daze they are walking back down the aisle, out the doors, and Emma is pulling her further into the hallway. Away from everyone else.

"Five minutes Emma and then we present you two." The Queen calls from behind them.

"Okay." Emma says barely loud enough for her to hear before leading them into the library and closing the door.

They immediately embrace.

Emma beams and cups Regina's face before begins placing kisses all over it.

Regina giggles before pulling back.

They are both so giddy.

"Lew will kill you of you ruin my makeup." She warns.

Emma simply pouts in response.

 _Oh that face is going to get me into trouble in the future._

Regina places a gentle kiss on her lips.

"We can continue this later..." She reminds Emma.

The other girl perks up slightly. "We can, can't we"

"Yes." Regina pecks her again and makes sure both their dresses are in order.

"It's been more than five minutes." Emma says.

Takes a deep breathe. "Okay we should get out there then"

The two meet Emma's parents and brother as well as Regina's parents in the hall and they all make their way to the balcony overlooking the great lawn.

Regina is overwhelmed by the amount of people she sees. It's even more than when they announced the engagement.

She's practically clinging to Emma's arm which is looped through hers.

"It's okay, they love you." Emma whispers to her.

"They don't even know me yet." Regina argues.

"Yet. But they will soon enough."

A man announces them to the crowd and Emma and Regina step up to wave.

Excited shouts and whistles attack their ears.

Over the din they begin to hear shouts of "kiss, kiss" throughout the crowd.

Before Regina can contemplate if that's appropriate Emma dips her which causes a quick squeak to be emitted from the brunette before Emma muffles it with a kiss.

When they stand again Emma is giggling which Regina has never seen before and it is just infectious.

She hits Emma's arm playfully for springing such a thing on her.

The people seemed to love it though.

The moment doesn't last long, for soon they are shuffled into the grand ballroom. Upon the dais they are forced to stand while all the guests come to say hello before mingling.

After about 45 minutes of people saying hello Regina has had enough.

 _How many people are even here?!_

At some point a blonde woman (clearly of royalty) steps up and hugs David enthusiastically.

As she has never met this woman she is certainly curious.

"Congratulations David."

"Thank you. Katherine will be marrying soon enough."

"Bite you're tongue." She teases.

The exchange catches her attention because David is always more subdued with the guests than Snow. Possibly because she grew up around these people while he didn't become royalty until adulthood. But this woman seems to know David. Meanwhile Snow stands aside with a forced smile.

"Abigail and my father were engaged before he met my mother and she married her knight." Emma whispers in her ear a moment later. He face must have shown some confusion.

She smiles gratefully at Emma and while lost in her cuteness misses most of the rest of the exchange with Abigail and Fredrick.

They are moved along quickly just like everyone else.

Not soon enough the celebrations actually get started and music begins playing as people sit and eat. This is a break to a certain extent since the table is only family (her grandparents and two of her uncle's families included.) It's nice as she doesn't get to see them very often.

Unsurprisingly, they don't get along with her mother very well.

After the meal the music become more lively and everyone dances.

Emma holds out her hand in gesture, which Regina readily accepts.

They've never danced together before and she's excited to have a reason to be in her arms.

"Who will lead?" Emma asks once they are out on the floor.

"I will of course."

The response only makes Emma laugh at her before agreeing.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look, yet." Emma asks once she is safely in Regina's arms.

"You may have mentioned it." She smirks.

"I'm surprised I didn't trip when I saw you."

Regina chuckles. "You look lovely too."

"Thanks to you. Seriously how did you do it? It looks like a completely different dress."

"Well..." She drags it out. " most of it is a different dress."

"What do you mean?" Visibly confused.

"A lot of it is from your mother's wedding dress." She admits.

"Really?" She asks and looks down.

"Yes, I thought of the idea and asked if she still had it, which of course she did. Then we deconstructed your dress and hers to make a new design."

"I can't tell you how thankful I am!"

"Nonsense. Anything to make you happy."

After their dance they were whisked away to dance with their fathers.

Then unfortunately forced to dance with everyone else.

After about four dances Regina's had enough a manages to sneak away. She finds a place to sit as she has been on her feet since early this morning.

"Princess Regina." A blonde girl a few years younger than herself greets.

"Oh, hello" She says almost thrown off guard that someone is in front of her.

The girl smirks. "I'm Princess Katherine. Queen Abigail and King Fredrick's daughter." She introduces as she takes the seat beside her.

 _Thank god, I did not want to have to stand up._

"It's nice to meet you."

"You as well. I have to say I've been curious about you."

"You have?"

"Oh yes, you may have not realized it, but you've cause quite a stir amongst the kingdoms."

"Well that doesn't bode well for me." she quips. "But I can't say I've noticed much. I've had other things on my mind."

" I'm sure you have." Laughs. "I wouldn't be too worried anymore anyway."

"Why-ever not?" She asks mockingly but actually curious about what the other girl has to say.

"Simply because word around the party is that everyone is jealous of how beautiful and in-love you two are."

"The guests are saying this?" She asks in shock that the royals have formed a favorable opinion so quickly.

"Oh yes. And the citizens who saw you today as well." She gives it a moment to sink in. "I've heard quite a lot of whispers about true-loves tonight."

"True-loves?"

She had never thought about that.

"I'd have to say I agree. And I am amongst the jealous. I won't hold it against you though." Katherine assures with with a smirk.

"Good. That would have kept me up all night" She replies sarcastically.

"I'm sure you'll be up all night for a better reason."

Regina laughs.

 _I like her.  
_

Her eyes unconsciously scan the room for her wife.

 _WIFE_

She finally finds that Emma is unhappily dancing with a nobleman from Regina's kingdom.

"Speaking of Emma-

"Were we?" Katherine teases.

Regina ignores her.

"I better go and save her now. I hope to see you soon though."

"Yes, you too."


	21. More Than Happy

It's midnight by the time Emma and Regina leave the party. It's winding down anyway, but there is still many people mingling about.

Once they slip out, they still have to get changed before they can leave. Regina just wants to put comfy cloths on, maybe even pajamas. The thought of sitting in a carriage, exhausted, while in a formal gown does not sound pleasant. However, since there are still so many guests around, this is how it's to be.

Normally, the bride and groom (or in this case, brides) wouldn't go on their honeymoon for a few days. Especially since they are still supposed to be playing hosts to so many people at the castle. In this instance though, it was encouraged that they leave tonight. For one, their wing of the castle has not been finished yet and the no one wanted to discuss a temporary situation for the two of them. This way, by the time they got back from their trip everything would be finished. Also, getting Regina and Emma out of the castle meant that they had more rooms available for guests to stay overnight. Not having enough rooms has never been a problem before, but Snow felt safer with the knowledge that she could offer up at least two more spaces.

They try as hard as they can to discretely say goodbye to their families but they still get sent off with cheers from a crowd.

"How long until we reach your summer manor?" Regina asks when they are finally alone and on their way.

"Our summer manor. And, it's about two hours north." Emma corrects and gives a huge yawn.

"Oh dear." Regina chuckles. "You better lie down."

"No, no. It's okay."

Regina gives her a stern look and pats her own lap.

Emma, a little reluctantly, lies back so that her head is on Regina's legs. The older girl slowly runs her fingers though the blonde hairs and within minutes Emma is asleep.

* * *

It's pitch dark and chilly when they finally arrive. Regina herself almost nodding off by this point. So she gently wakes Emma up and rushes them inside. She doesn't know where she is going but thankfully a servant-boy is there to take their things and escort them to the master bedroom.

Once there he leaves them be. Without Regina's support holding her up, Emma immediately falls onto the bed dramatically.

"You have to get changed Emma." Regina tells her.

The other girl just hums.

Regina gets out a small nightgown for herself and sets one on the bed for Emma as well.

The new princess goes into the bathroom to get changed and ready for bed. She feels silly once she shuts the door because really she could change in front of Emma now. However, it just doesn't seem like this is the appropriate time to break that barrier.

Truthfully she doesn't know what to expect from tonight. They are both very tired but she is unsure of Emma's thoughts about the matter.

Katherine's words have been playing in her head all night...as well as her mother's.

Because oh yes, Cora had to try and force a talk with her about what to do on the wedding night. A talk that Regina immediately shut down.

 _"No." Regina cuts off her mother's attempts._

 _"Regina, you don't want her tempted to leave you for someone else because you're inexperienced." Cora huffs._

 _"Have you ever had sex with a woman?!"_

 _"Of course not!" Cora looks scandalizes that Regina would even suggest such a thing._

 _"Then stop. I think we can just accept that this will be an area in which I will know more than you."_

But if Regina hadn't been so embarrassed, maybe she would have asked for advice from someone. Most likely it still wouldn't have been her mother...but someone.

She shakes off all thoughts and finishes quickly.

Upon re-entering she sees that Emma is now asleep again and still in position she had left her.

"Come on my love," Regina calls gently as she shakes Emma awake. "you have to get changed."

It doesn't seems to work.

 _Sleeps like the dead._

 _I guess I can file that under things I now know about her._

Regina bites her lip for a moment in contemplation before getting off the bed. She squats down to take off Emma's boots and socks. Next, she stands and reaches down to begin unlacing the back of Emma's dress. The act feels intimate, but not in the way one would normally expect it to.

She pushes the sleeves down as far as they can go but Emma needs to roll over.

"Work with me Emma."

The blonde sleepily flips over.

As Regina is pulling the dress down her chest Emma peaks an eye open.

"I can't believe I have the most gorgeous Princess I've ever seen undressing me, and I'm too tired to even appreciate it." She mumbles.

Regina chuckles and finally removes the dress.

 _She can sleep in her slip._

She crawls over to the other side of the bed and blows out the candle. Then she slips under the covers, encouraging Emma to do the same.

When they are snugly underneath and facing each other Emma peaks an eye open again.

"I'm sorry."

"Why?" Regina ask, confused.

"I'm sorry that I'm so tired." She explains. "I'm sure this isn't how you pictured your wedding night."

Regina chuckles and reaches for her hand. Entwining their fingers. "Perhaps not. But I'd imagine more nights of our marriage will be spent falling into bed exhausted, then in the throws of passion. And if that's true, I will still be more than happy."

"But some nights?"

"Some nights what?"

"Will be...throws of passion." Emma says mostly asleep and not all coherent.

Regina looks over, and can see Emma's sleeping form dimly in the moonlight. The panes of her face so smooth and glowing and just perfect.

"If I'm lucky."


	22. Honeymoon

Regina was hyper-aware of another body sleeping next to her all night. Therefore she was unconsciously stiff in her sleep. She realizes this once she wakes up and feels only slightly rested.

It's not that she had an uncomfortable night, but normally she moves around more. However not being use to another person changed her behavior.

Emma, meanwhile, didn't seem t notice a change at all. she was dead asleep. So much so that Regina checked her breathing at one point in the night.

When Emma did eventually move it was to throw half her body on top of Regina. Regina really didn't mind this change except that it made her a little too warm.

 _I suppose we'll find our sleeping patterns._

 _Slightly uncomfortable sleep is well worth waking up like this._

"Good Morning." Emma murmurs and Regina can see a small blush as she removes her leg from on top of Regina's.

"Good Morning...although it's almost afternoon now." Regina corrects with a smile and holds Emma's arm so that she can't remove that as well.

"What is a vacation if you do not sleep in?"

"It is nice to not be woken up by anyone." Regina agrees.

Emma leans over and kisses her. Regina gladly allows it for a few moments before pulling back.

"None of that right now. I need to brush my teeth. And we should rise at some point or people may be worried."

"Fine." Emma grumbles before perking up and looking at Regina. "Let's go horseback riding today!"

* * *

The boy (Christopher) who brought up there bags the night before also served them breakfast this morning and helped to prepare their horses.

According to Emma part of the seclusion of this place is that there are only a few people working here. Just one servant, one cook, a landscaper, three guards on the perimeter of the property and two at the house. (The two at the house were brought over with the Princesses.)

"I want to bring you somewhere." Emma tells her.

"Alright?"

"It's a little bit of a journey though so I brought food with us."

"Just us?"

"It's technically still on our property so no guards needed."

"Lead the way."

They ride in companionable silence for a while. Every once in a while Emma would make a comment about the property or a memory from her childhood here.

Regina as always loves to hear about her love's life but in this instance she doesn't mind the silent moments either. She has had few opportunities lately to just stop and relax and think.

Although, naturally most of her thoughts travel to Emma anyway. It's strange to think that from the time they got into the carriage late last night (or early this morning) to now, the couple has probably spent more time _alone_ together than all the all of their time knowing each other combined.

It's an unsettling thought.

But an exciting one too.

"I'll race you to the clearing, ahead." Emma challenges, breaking Regina from her thoughts.

"You're on." Regina accepts and immediately pushes her horse into gear.

The horses are different, smaller, than she's use to. She also prefers to ride bareback.

Nonetheless, she stills smokes the floor with Emma.

She looks up triumphantly to see that Emma is stopped and staring at her from several yards away.

Regina is confused. She can tell Emma is a competitive person. There is no way she let Regina win. So why is she stopped. She is about to ask her if she's okay when she sees the other girl slowly start to move toward her.

Regina can now see the look on Emma's face and it instantly makes her whole body flush.

"You were- that was...wow."

Regina feels that powerful rush again and embraces it. "You have no idea what I'm capable of."

Emma smiles and looks her up and down for a moment before dismounting.

"This is where we're getting off?"

"Yes, we have to walk from here."

Regina nods in understanding and dismounts gracefully.

They tie up the horses and give them a snack. then Emma leads them further into the trees while carrying a bag that Regina assumes holds their food.

After about ten minutes, Regina begins to wonder if Emma knows where they are going though. There is seemingly no path. But she trust the other girl enough not to question it.

About five minutes later, they arrive at another clearing.

Although this one is much more noteworthy than the last. It's just as big, but half of it is taken up by a spring with the clearest water Regina has ever seen, and a small waterfall running along the hill.

"It's beautiful." She says in awe.

"It is." Emma agrees. "Neal and I found this place last summer. It's the first time they let us explore alone."

"I suppose they trusted you to protect him." Regina responds when Emma turns to face her.

Emma kisses her nose. "Let's go swimming."

"It's not exactly hot outside?" Regina questions. It's a warm day for May, but still not swimming weather."

"Feel the water."

The brunette complies. She bends down and touches the surface. The water seems to match the temperature outside.

"It's actually very nice." She concedes and stands back up. Only then does she see that Emma is unlacing her blouse.

"What are you doing?"

"Well we're not swimming in our clothes, are we?" Emma chuckles and continues to undress. When she notices Regina staring she even makes a little show of it.

This is enough to have Regina realize what she was doing and look away to undress as well.

She had seen Emma mostly undressed last night but this is different. It's as if the air is charged now.

She see's Emma wading into the water in her undergarments, and follows her.

She feels a little exposed but in a thrilling way.

Once her an Emma are up to their chests in water, Emma pulls her closer. She picks Regina up (Regina being easier to carry in the water) and pulls her flush. The skin contact is a new and exhilarating sensation.

The older girl happily goes along, and wraps her legs around her wife's waist.

"Care to inform me what you're capable of?" Emma leadingly asks.

Regina simply smirks before diving down into a kiss...

* * *

The spend the whole next day in their bed.

Cuddling is a new concept for Regina and one that she finds she loves.

Kissing, sex, and even hugs to a certain extent, had always been foreign ideas to her, but at least she could imagine them. They were expected parts of a future marriage and/or family. And she's grateful to be discovering them with Emma. But cuddling...it's not even something she had thought of. It doesn't strike Regina as something you would do unless you were very comfortable with another person.

* * *

The day after that, they decide it's probably best if they actually leave the room. When they went down for breakfast the cook was more than happy give them suggestions of things to do in the area.

They ultimately decided to go into the nearest village because on the weekends they have a large, outdoor market. They knew that going out in a crowded place meant that everyone would be watching them. (Nonetheless their two guards vigilantly keeping an eye out.) Therefore they tried to keep their actions "professional."

It didn't really work though. The couple was too high on the feeling of love to really care about propriety. This led to a little more public displays of affection than Regina would normally allow.

Nobody seemed to mind though.

"Ah, young love." An elder woman comments when they stop at her jewelry stand. The girls smile at each other.

The comment was in reference to Emma trying to buy Regina multiple pieces.

"Wouldn't this look great on her too?" She asks the woman and holds up a necklace to Regina's neck.

The woman nods, agreeing.

"Emma, you don't need to buy me the whole market." Regina laughs.

"You're my wife, I can buy you whatever I want." She dismisses and purchases the necklace and a bracelet.

Emma had never really used her money to show Regina affection before and she has to say she's starting to feel a little spoiled by it.

"Shall we eat now?" Regina steers her away from the finer items, and hopes to distract her with food.

"Oh yes, I smelled the smoked meats around the corner!" Emma remembers and excitedly leads Regina away by the hand.

Regina just watches as Emma enthusiastically speaks with the man about all the different options available.

"Princess?"

 _She's so cute_

"Princess?" She hears the man ask again, but this time Emma nudges her as well.

"Oh, me? Sorry." Regina snaps out of her musings.

"I don't think my wife is use to the title yet." Emma jokes with the man.

"It's not something one easily gets use to to." Regina agrees. "Princess Regina." She introduces and holds out her free hand."

"Griffin." The man happy greets and shakes her hand. "I was just wondering what you would like"

"Whatever the Princess picked out is fine with me."

Emma kisses her cheek.

"You two are adorable.

"Thank you." Regina says almost blushing.

They are soon sitting down to eat at a secluded outdoor table.

"I've noticed that you seem to really like calling me your wife." Regina teases before taking a bite. "You must have said it a dozen times today."

"Who wouldn't want to brag about being married to you." Emma agrees and shrugs her shoulders. "Plus I'm still getting use to the way it sounds."

"I love the way it sounds." Regina admits. "Although in general, it is a little strange to think I am someone's wife."

"I know. But it's even stranger to think about being someone's mother. " Emma adds.

Regina pauses in her eating.

"Will that be soon?" She asks, slightly scared by the thought.

 _Is Emma expecting to have children right away?_

 _Does the kingdom expect that?_

"Not too soon I hope." Emma looks up at her and answers. Regina can see that she is alarmed by thought as well.

"Okay good."

"A conversation for a later date." Emma states decidedly with a smile.

* * *

By the time they finish eating the market is winding down. People are starting to close up their shops so that they can make it home for supper.

"We should go back to the carriage." Emma suggests.

On their way back through the streets, they practically run into someone familiar to both of them.

"Matchmaker!" Regina exclaims.

The spectacled man stops to assess the pair.

"Princesses. I hear a congratulations is in order." The man gives a slight bow.

"Yes, thanks to you." Emma agrees.

The young man blushes.

"I actually have something you may want." He says before pulling the infamous book out of his satchel. He rifles though the Book and finally pulls out a loose page from the back. "Consider it a wedding present."

Regina looks over Emma's shoulder to the page he has handed to her.

On the page is a sketch of the two girls in the same style as the other drawings in the book. This image is of the couple each on top of a horse and gazing at each other happily.

The brunette almost tears up at seeing herself so happy and in love.

"Thank you." They both sincerely respond.

Before he can leave, Regina stops him with a question.

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"How do you almost always find the best match for someone."

The man pats the book before placing it back in his satchel. "I have my ways." He says and winks before leaving the two girls staring after him.

* * *

The next few days pass in a similar fashion. They explore the local area and meet some fascinating people. Mostly though, they just spend time on the property getting to really know each other.

All too soon the honeymoon is coming to a close.

Regina sits on the sofa in front of the fireplace. She is trying to winnow out her feelings. A part of her is happy to be doing anything as long as she's with Emma. She is excited to go back at see their new living space and dive into the world of ruling.

Another part of her is worried. She and Emma are so blissfully happy right now. She is scared to go back to reality of the castle. To have to face everyday annoyances and exhaustion. Would their marriage hold strong? Would they be good at making decisions together? Not to mention the fact that they still need to have that talk about children.

"Almost ready?" Emma asks when she enters the room and plops down on the sofa close to her wife.

"Everything is in the carriage?" Regina asks.

"Yes. Christopher is strapping the last bags to the roof now."

Regina hums in acknowledgement before resting her head on Emma's shoulder.

Emma rubs her leg reassuringly.

"I say we take another trip soon." Emma suggests quietly.

Regina smiles. Emma always seems to know the right thing to say.

"We could go somewhere in the winter. Somewhere south so we get out of the cold." Regina agrees before burrowing herself further into Emma's side.

"Yes!" Emma says happily. "Somewhere we can go swimming again..."

Regina chuckles in response to Emma's tone. They are muffled by the younger girl's shoulder but Emma feels it.

They sit quietly for a few moments.

"Are you ready to go home?" Emma eventually asks.

 _Home_

She lifts her head to look her love in the eyes.

"Yes."

* * *

 **Only the epilogue left!**


	23. Epilogue

_14 years later..._

Regina exits the bathroom to see her wife nervously pacing the length of their chamber. She forgets about her own queasy stomach instantly in concern for the other woman.

"Are you okay, dear?" Regina asks and puts a hand on the blonde's arm.

Emma stops pacing immediately and puts her head on Regina's shoulder.

 _Oh no.  
_

 _Emma is usually the calm one._

"I'm so nervous." Emma reveals into her top.

Regina rubs her back soothingly. They have both already changed into their gowns so she is also trying to be a cautious as she can about not wrinkling the outfits, while still giving as much comfort as possible.

"Why are my parents stepping down _now_?" Emma wonders and pulls back to look at Regina. "They aren't old yet. They have another good decade of ruling before age starts to wear them down!"

"Your mother became the Queen at a very young age. I can understand her weariness." Regina tries to explain. But Emma is in no mood to listen to logic. "Plus, your parents want to go and have adventures while they still can. You know they are always jealous when we talk about our travels."

It's true, in the few years after they got married, they were away more than they were home. That only changed when they had children. But even that didn't stop them completely. They wanted their children to go up knowing about the world around them.

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Emma asks, once again ignoring Regina's explanation. She looks at Regina almost suspiciously. "In less than two hours you will be Queen. And no offense, but you are usually much more anxious than I am."

It's true, Regina has come to realize that she is a worrier.( Not that she ever lets her worries show in front of anyone but Emma. Royalty must always look in-control.)

But she's also found that worrying can be a benefit. She admires positivity, but not assuming everything will turn out wonderfully (like her in-laws) also makes her prepared for negative outcomes. She has found that she is better able to then deal with the situation quicker than most.

"You're right I'm not really." Regina says wonderingly. "I suppose I've had too much on my mind with the planning and the children to worry about what the actual coronation will mean."

"Well it means that we will be responsible for an entire kingdom!" Emma huffs.

"I'm sorry to say but it's more pressure on you than me. I will only be a Queen consort. A representative of the kingdom is crowing you. It's a symbol of their love and trust in you. Whereas _you_ will be crowing me. And I already know you love and trust me." She winks.

Emma simply pouts. Regina's teasing is clearly not making her feel better.

"Em." Regina says sternly. Emma looks up nervously at the use of Regina's 'mom' voice. "You are a strong person. You have stood up for this kingdom and have done what you can for them for years." She points to a scar she can see on Emma's shoulder due to the low set of the sleeves. It was earned during a small battle on the eastern border. Successful for them, but not without losses and injuries. "You've fought for them, and they trust you."

"But what if I make the wrong decisions?"

Regina cups her cheek.

"You're not doing this alone. You have a dozen counselors, your parents will still be around for advice...and I will be right next to you every step of the way."

Emma leans down to kiss her gently.

A knock sounds on the door.

"I believe they want to come in make sure we're ready. Are you?"

"Yes."

* * *

After the ceremony, (which just like the wedding, went by in a blur) the two newly crowned Queens sit on their thrones in the grand hall. They were required to greet their guests before giving a speech.

It's a more intimate and ritualistic affair than the wedding, but only just.

"Moms!" Henry calls and runs toward them.

"Hen!" Emma enthusiastically greets and- not caring about people watching her behavior- leaves the throne to run up to the boy and hug him. An impressive feat in her gown.

He chuckles and wiggles out of the hug.

"How is my little prince?" Regina asks as she joins the ten year old and her wife on the steps of the dais.

"I'm well." He replies happily. "The coronation was so cool. It was a little boring though so I think when I write about it in my book tonight I will jazz it up a bit."

"Jazz it up?" Emma directs the question to Regina and they share a laugh at their son.

"Yes it needs to be more exciting. Maybe an ogre will come and crash through the wall at the last second." He explains as if they had actually not understood.

Henry was such a creative little boy. A natural storyteller. He truly lived in his own little world.

Her father had been so proud that they had named their son after him. It was the easiest decision considering how close Regina and Emma both were to the man. Much to their heart-break, he passed last year.

Speaking of grandparents...

"I would hope as King you would have protective measures against such things." A voice says behind him- semi-seriously.

He stiffens slightly at his grandmother's voice.

"This is only for the story Grandma Cora." He explains when he turns to see the woman.

Regina shakes her head at her mother's intimidation. Although, she doesn't look as intimidating as she once did. She is older and more frail. Most importantly, she is carrying a five-year old Maggie on her hip, and the little girl is more than content to be there.

Margaret, or Maggie for short, was named after Emma's mother (it is her middle name) and great-grandmother. They may as well have named her Cora jr though. The two had taken to each other instantly upon her birth and the bond as grown ever since.

It baffles both mothers to this day.

But Maggie could be a bossy little girl at times, and naturally Cora only brought out those habits.

Henry Sr. always use to say the two were good for each other though. And while their son had definitely softened Cora, she was still stricter on the crowned prince and expected more of him than her precious little princess.

Regina sometimes wonders if Maggie will end up Queen anyway. While she has no doubts that Henry would be the kindest and most loved King the kingdom as seen in generations, she wonders if he would want that responsibility. She can see even now that he is a free-spirit looking for adventures and stories. A natural bard. She wouldn't be surprised if he abdicated the throne to his sister.

But they are still much to young to think of those things.

"Mother." Regina greets with a small smile, which expands when she looks at her daughter. "My Princess." She says and runs her fingers through the girl's golden curls.

"Don't mess up my hair mommy."

"I promise I didn't. You look very pretty."

"Thank you mommy." The girl gives her a toothy smile before becoming distracted.

"Congratulations." Cora tells both of them. "A joyful day."

"Indeed." Emma responds. Although her and Emma have never had problems exactly, they've also never quite meshed.

"Oh, Elosie!" Maggie interrupts. "May I please get down grandma?"

She may be a bossy little girl but Cora has also instilled strict manners in her.

"Yes princess." Cora says gently and rests the girl on the ground.

"Thank you!" Maggie says before rushing off to her best-friend with both women watching her adoringly.

Maggie's best-friend Eloise, happens to be the only child of Llewellyn.

Two summers after the women were wed, Lew accompanied the family to the summer manor on their trip. That's where she met Christopher, her now husband. Regina could see how infatuated the he was with her right away but she didn't see it, or refused to see it. Chris was a few years younger than Lew and combined with the fact that he lived hours away made her cautious of forming any attachments. However, you can't stop love, and he more than willingly came to work at the castle for a chance of being with her.

Regina couldn't be happier for the family. And Elosie (born only days apart from Maggie) is the perfect little companion for her own daughter.

"Are you really going to stand there and ignore me?" Regina hears a voice say sarcastically and it calls her attention back to the people in front of her.

"Neal! I didn't think you were going to make it!" She pulls the young-man into a hug. He has become quite tall and strong. He looks very much like a young prince Charming but with darker hair. Handsome to the point where girls follow him around. He seems to not have an interest in finding a wife though. At least not yet.

 _Must be nice to be a man and have that option._

"How could I miss this?" He rhetorically asks.

"How are the...chimera? That's what you were trying to save this time, was it not?"

"Still endangered. But I think I made progress informing hunting communities about the benefits for not killing all of them off."

Regina smiles at him kindly.

"But you're well? Taking care of yourself I hope?"

"Yes Mom." He mocks.

She hits his arm playfully.

"Speaking of moms...you look beautiful by the way. You have that glow."

Regina scoffs in response. "Tell me that again in five months when I'm the size of a house."

"I do hear it gets harder after each baby to loose the weight." He teases.

"Nonsense." Emma interrupts and puts her hand on Regina's back. "She'll still be beautiful."

"If we ever have another one, you're carrying it." Regina huffs and places her hands on the small bump.

Emma's face falls.

"Three is enough...more than enough...we're getting to old for another anyway." Emma tries to backtrack much to Neal's amusement.

"Can't take the pain sis?"

"You don't understand. You've never seen someone give birth before." The blonde argues.

When Regina was in labor with Henry, Emma almost passed out. She just stood there and apologized to Regina over and over again for having any part in the pain. She also kept promising that they would never go through this again.

Naturally it happened again. And will happen a third time soon enough.

They really plan for this to be the last one though. Every time they want to have another baby they have to have a visit from the blue fairy to get pixie dust. Honestly, Regina finds her a little sketchy and would be more than happy with never having to deal with her again. She is eternally grateful that being true-loves meant having children was a fairly easy process and they didn't need more of her consultation beyond providing the dust.

"I still think labor was a worse experience for you than it was for me." Regina jokes.

The two brunettes share a laugh while Emma playfully pouts.

"It's time girls." David says before shuffling everyone else away from the dais.

 _Speech time  
_

Emma stands before her throne and straightens her posture. She does not like giving speeches so it probably wont be very long, but she is capable. And she looks as regal as anyone ever has.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, citizens of the White Kingdom, guests from kingdoms near and far...thank you for being here and giving your support and love. It's odd to think that such a momentous day in my life personally will be an important day in history as well..."

 _Look at her_

 _She's...majestic_

Regina's thoughts travel as Emma continues her speech. She can't seem to focus on Emma's words when Emma herself is such a figure.

In her deep purple gown, her golden hair, and cream skin pop. She can only imagine that the large crown adorning her head is uncomfortable (as her own is starting to be) but Emma stance is one of power and you would never know.

The love the two women have is deeper now than Regina could have first imagined. She often thinks she knows Emma better than she knows herself. And she's sure the reverse is true too.

But sometimes...in moments like this one...she feels like she's seeing Emma for the first time all over again. The same emotions of awe and yearning occur as when you first meet someone that you really like and want to get to know. That same desire to love them and be loved by them. That irrational envy of anyone who already has the privilege to be a key member of their life.

It's amazing to remember that she doesn't have to yearn. She gets to call this magnificent woman hers.

"I am honored to have the trust of my people. And I am awed by the imposing responsibility this crown represents." Emma's words register again. "I will not take it for granted. I am also overjoyed to have the honor and pleasure of crowning my wife as a leader of my people. I admire and respect her, as well as love her, and I know she will take care of our kingdom. May good fortune rain upon all of us!"

The crowd claps before settling down to prepare for the feast.

Regina takes Emma's arm and they make their way to the head table. Regina always takes the same seat to the right of her wife, because it has the perfect view of her apple orchard through the large windows. She often times will look out at them if the company is particularly dreadful.

However she not looking out the windows tonight. She is still focused on Emma.

 _How lucky am I to be in a marriage where there is mutual admiration, love, and respect?_

"Why are look looking at me like that?" Emma softly asks with a smile.

Regina thinks of a way to sum up her emotions.

"I have a crush on you." She says casually yet lovingly.

She actually see's a blush forming on her wife's cheeks. She can't remember the last time that happened.

"Even after all these years?" Emma counters.

"Especially after all these years."

Emma looks at her adoringly for a few seconds.

"It's good to know I'm not the only one."

* * *

 **And it's over! I can't believe it! I really thought this fic would only be about five chapters long. The ideas just kept coming though and your overwhelming response really kept me happy and wanting to write.  
**

 **I hope you liked the ending! Please let me know your thoughts. I know I didn't mention the Matchmaker again but I decided that I liked the idea of him being perhaps a mysterious figure. That being said if you have any ideas on who it might be/where he came from I would love to hear them.  
**

 **Lastly I do read reviews from my old stories so if you decide to check one out after this let me know what you think!**

 **Thank you Thank you Thank you**


End file.
